


A Year in the Life

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Puppies, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Liam and Theo find two puppies on a rainy night, their lives change. Over the next year, the pair grow closer than they could have imagined and face the trials and triumphs of a shared life. These are the snapshots from that year.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 48
Kudos: 78
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> Shoutout to my artist Manon for her incredible artwork which can be found here:  
> https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634588463669329920/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event
> 
> And shoutout to Mary for being an incredible beta reader! Thank you both so much!

Liam yanks his jacket closer around his body, shivering as he walks through another puddle. “Why did we have to park around the back of the building?” He complains loudly. Theo doesn’t answer, tugging his beanie down firmly over his ears. It does little to fight the chill in the air, but it helps keep him dry. Liam lets out an exasperated huff and he suppresses a thin smile, just a tiny bit smug that he isn’t suffering alone. Liam is just as miserable as he is. “You know,” the beta says as they enter the alley to cut between the buildings, “delivery exists for a reason.”

“Neither one of us had enough money for a tip.” Theo reminds through a barely concealed growl. A pitiful whimper answers him and he hunches his shoulders, gritting his teeth. “You don’t have to be a baby about it. It’s rain.” 

“Theo…” Liam starts. 

“Seriously?” Theo turns as another whimper sounds. Liam looks just as confused, brows drawn together. “That...wasn’t you.” He says flatly. 

“No.” Something to Theo’s right shuffles, a new sound of cardboard scraping across the ground. He spins on his heel and crouches down, lifting up a flimsy piece of cardboard. Dark eyes peer up at him, a brown and black spotted head cocking to the side. “What is it?” Liam asks, leaning down over him. 

“A puppy.” Theo says quietly. He drops the cardboard to the side and reaches down, lightly brushing his fingers along the damp fur. The puppy whimpers in response and shies back from him, falling over another lump of fur. “Shit.” 

“What are they doing out here?” Liam crouches down beside him, reaching out in caution. “They’re so tiny, Theo.”

“They were abandoned.” Theo says, his eyes flashing. 

“How can you tell?”

“I can smell the guilt.” He clenches his jaw and picks up the brown and black puppy, noticing a few gray spots at well. “Here.” He hands the wriggling creature to Liam and lifts up the unmoving lump, lips pressed in a thin line. There’s a heartbeat, but it’s faint. “Hey, boy.” He murmurs softly. “I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay.” He promises, scratching lightly behind damp ears. “Liam, give me both of them. Take the money from my coat and go get the pizza.” He says, tugging his beanie from his head. Sliding the puppy inside of it, he cradles the beanie against the crook of his elbow and offers his hand for the other puppy. 

“What are you going to do?” Liam asks, helping hand over the squirming mass. 

“I’m going to take them back to the truck and get the heat running.” Theo says, angling his body so that Liam’s hand can slip into his pocket. “Then I’ll take these guys home and get them squared away.”

“I won’t be long.” Liam promises. He’s gone a second later, turning the corner as he reaches the edge of the alley. Theo spins on his heel, shifting the puppies so they’re held to his chest. He focuses on the two heartbeats and frees one hand to pull out his keys, nearly snapping his key as he starts the engine. The truck shudders to life and he cranks up the heat, relieved that it’s still warm from his ride over with Liam. He sets his beanie on top of the dashboard where he can feel the heat rising up and suppresses a grin. A small head pokes through the opening, shortly followed by another. 

They don’t appear to be very old. Theo knows they’re too young to have been separated from mom, the smaller pup can barely open its eyes. It releases a whimper that tugs viciously at his heart and he cautiously reaches forward, lightly scratching under its chin. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs faintly. The bigger pup immediately pounces at his wrist, nearly toppling over the edge of the dashboard. He reaches up for a quick save and holds the squirming pup, lifting it up to look it in the eye. “Tough guy, huh? Trying to protect your little sister?” He asks. A wet mouth wraps around his thumb and he glances at the smaller pup, surprised that its sucking on his skin. “Sorry, girl. I don’t have what you need.” He smiles sympathetically. 

It takes ten minutes for Liam to return. By the time he gets inside the truck, Theo’s decided that he’s going to keep the puppies. He’s an absolute idiot, but he can’t help it. The feisty male has fallen asleep in the palm of his hand and the tiny female is snuggled against his other hand, still trying to suck on his fingers. He’s terrified that they won’t make it on their own and he isn’t sure he trusts other humans around them. Not to mention the fact that he knows if he hands them over, he’ll risk never seeing them again. It’s a chance that he’s not willing to take. 

“Are we going to the clinic? Deaton’s working a late shift, right-“ Liam starts. Theo cuts him off with a firm shake of his head, exhaling harshly. 

“No. They’re coming home with me,” he says simply. 

“But they’re puppies-“

“And here I was, thinking they were kittens.” Theo remarks flatly. 

“How old do you think they are? Don’t they still need their mom?” Liam asks, leaning forward. “Are you prepared for this?”

“Not in the slightest. Look, the pet store is still open and we can go get a few things while we’re there. I can’t just take them to the pound, Liam. And a vet will make sure I don’t see them again.” Theo says, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. 

“You really want to keep them?” Liam asks, a touch of wonder in his voice. 

“It’s a stupid idea.” Theo says, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“It’s not. I think it’s sweet. And you’ll take care of them.” Liam smiles and pats him on the arm. “Let’s go to the pet store.” 

“You don’t think I can do it.” Theo says, an edge of doubt in his voice. 

“No. I know that you can. I just...taking care of puppies is a lot of work. And just the other day you were complaining about rent going up and how that was going to cut into the money you have. But you’ll make it work. And I’ll help, it’s not like campus is all that far from here.” Liam’s smile stretches and Theo nods, trying not to read into things. Liam just wants to help with the puppies. It’s nothing more. 

When Theo parks them a second time and runs into the pet store, Liam stays behind to keep an eye on the pups and the pizza. He scarfs down one of the piping hot slices and swears as he burns the roof of his mouth. One of the bundles of fur stirs at that and Liam closes the pizza box, shaking his head. “No for you. You don’t even have real teeth yet,” he says. Settling the pizza box on the dashboard, he reaches for the wriggling pup that’s burrowed in Theo’s beanie. “You’re pretty cute,” he comments as he lifts the black and blonde female. A whimper answers him and he melts, stroking the length of the puppy’s back. 

“You’re pretty smart, aren’t you? You know how to be awake when the food is out. Just wait until you’re big enough to beg for table scraps. No one is going to be able to resist you.” He tells her, cradling her up to the side of his neck. There’s a lapse in conversation as he soaks in the spot of warmth and new puppy smell, relaxing back into his seat. He’s half asleep when he hears a squeaky cart roll up beside the truck and Theo’s boots slapping the wet pavement. 

He turns as Theo opens the door directly behind him, mouth going slack. “What did you _buy_ ?” He asks as Theo begins unloading bags into the backseat. “We didn’t even have enough money for a _tip_ and you bought all of this?!” 

“Emergency credit card,” Theo grunts as he lifts another bag from the cart. “Don’t be so whiny.” He shuts the door a moment later, presumably to return the cart. Liam readjusts the pup that’s fallen asleep on his shoulder and sets her down in his lap, lips pursed as Theo returns. “What?” The chimera huffs as he starts the truck. He takes the puppy that’s still resting inside of his beanie, draping the slumbering pup across his lap. “I had to get food, toys for when they start to teethe, puppy pads, beds for them to sleep on, crates…” He ticks off, clenching his jaw briefly. “They need these things.” He says defensively.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Liam says quickly. “I just...didn’t expect you to think so far ahead.”

“I said I was keeping them, didn’t I?” Theo snaps. Liam takes a cautious sniff of the air, brows furrowing. He doesn’t understand the scents of guilt and frustration and fear that are clouding Theo. 

“Hey.” He reaches over, lightly setting a hand on Theo’s arm. “You’re going to be a great dad to them. That’s not what I was saying at all.” He quickly assures. “You’ve always been good at planning things. I’m terrible at it, I’m always flying by the seat of my pants. That’s all. It’s hard to imagine someone that can plan for the future.” 

“Whatever.” Theo scoffs, but the acrid scent begins to dissipate and there’s a blip in his heartbeat. Liam keeps his mouth firmly shut for the rest of the drive, determined not to shove his foot back inside. They park outside of Theo’s apartment building and Liam takes the puppies and the pizza upstairs, leaving Theo to do the heavy lifting. By the time everything is inside and they’re ready to eat, the pizza is lukewarm. Theo grunts an apology and take the puppies, going to the kitchen while Liam opens the pizza box at the coffee table.

“Do you want any?” Liam asks, lifting a slice. He hears sink water turn on and frowns, getting up to check on things in the kitchen. Theo’s filling the sink with water, the puppies slumbering away on the counter beside him. “Bath time?”

“Who knows what kinds of bacteria they’re carrying? Gonna clean them up and get them settled for the night. Then we can get back to your research paper.” Theo explains. He runs his fingers beneath the water, adjusting the faucet until he’s satisfied. “I can eat when I’m done.”

“The pizza will be ice cold by then. I can feed it to you.” Liam says, flushing almost immediately as Theo arcs a brow in his direction. “Not in a weird way. In a totally helpful, platonic way.” He says, feeling the flush crawling along the back of his neck. 

“Fine. But if you try and choke me on the pizza or get it on my clothes, I’m going to kill you.” There’s no real bite to his words, but Liam finds himself agreeing quickly all the same. When the sink is half full, Theo cuts the water and leans down to take a bite of the pizza in Liam’s outstretched hand. He grabs a bottle of dog shampoo from a bag on the counter and squirts a dollop on the tip of his finger, lifting the male pup and easing him under the water. The pitiful squeals tug at Liam’s heart and he watches, captivated by Theo’s gentle murmurs of comfort and the way he slowly rubs the puppy’s fur. He takes another bite of the pizza and starts to rinse the puppy, continuing in a low tone that sends shivers down Liam’s spine. Once he’s finished, he dries his hands and lays out a towel for the puppy to lay on before picking up the female. He repeats the process, but she cries the entire time and Theo’s focus stays steady. He finishes the pizza that Liam offers, smearing sauce across the corner of his lips as he turns to set the puppy down beside her brother. 

Liam cautiously reaches out to clear the mess away, but Theo’s tongue comes out at the same time and the touch makes them both freeze. Embarrassment floods through Liam and he yanks his hand back, wiping his greasy hand against his thigh. “Sorry. You need anything else?” He asks.

“Can you set up the heat lamp in the corner? I’m going to put the pen up as soon as I get them dry and put down some blankets.” Theo says. “The bag is on the floor behind the bar.” Liam nods and goes to collect everything, glancing back to watch Theo rubs the towel gently against the puppies. His heart does a little flip and he turns before Theo can catch him staring, hurrying to set things up. By the time Theo comes over, Liam’s set up everything and is busy laying out a blanket from Theo’s linen closet. “You didn’t have to do that.” Theo says softly.

“I know I didn’t. I just thought it would help.” Liam replies, smoothing down the edges of the teal blanket. “I put the heat lamp on the table and just dragged it closer. I was reading the instructions and it said the make sure the puppies can’t get burned on it. This way, they can go under the light if they need to warm up but there’s plenty of places to get cooled off. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Theo’s sincerity throws him for a moment and Liam scratches the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. Do you need to feed them?” He asks, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

“Did that while you were setting this up.” The chimera smirks slightly. “They should be able to sleep for the night. By their lack of teeth, I peg them at about three or four weeks old. They should start growing them any day now. In the morning, I’ll take them to Deaton’s to get checked out.”

“And you’ll keep me posted on them?” Liam asks. Theo nods, setting the puppies down and tucking them in before getting to his feet. He offers a hand to Liam, gently squeezing as he helps the beta upright. 

“You can even have visitation rights when you’re back in town.” He teases. Laughing, Liam knocks their shoulders together and tries not to read into it too much. He doesn’t want to presume that Theo wants him to come around more. He’s offering for Liam to come and visit the puppies, that’s all. If Liam could swing it, then he would be here every weekend to help and spend time with Theo...and the puppies. Of course. Still, he’s away at university now and it’s a two hour trip with Mason or his parents as his ride. He can’t ask them for rides every weekend and asking Theo to pick him up is out of the question. He knows money is tight for the chimera and he doesn’t want to ask for any favors. Asking for help with his biology midterm does _not_ count as a favor. 

“As long as I get to see them.” Liam says, shaking himself out of it and following Theo back to the couch. He sits down and they both pick up a slice of cold pizza, chewing in silence. Once the box is finished, Theo throws it in the recycling and Liam lifts his laptop from where they’d left it on the coffee table. He pulls back up his research paper and offers the computer to Theo when he sits again. “So, any thoughts on names for them?” He asks as Theo begins to skim the document.

“Not a clue.” Theo says, eyes glued to the screen. He shakes his head and taps at the keyboard, face pinching briefly. “Do you even know what an introduction paragraph looks like?” He asks.

“Rude.” Liam knocks their knees together, a smile tugging at his lips. “Seriously though. They need names since you’re going to keep them.”

“Dexter and...Yvette. There, they have names.” Theo says, still grimacing at the paper. “Liam, do you even know the meaning of the words you’re using?”

“Shut up and fix it.” Liam huffs. “They need good, strong names. They’re going to be family, Theo.”

“Fine. You name one and I’ll name the other.” Theo says, fingers flying across the keyboard. “Dibs on the boy.”

“That’s good. Anything I come up with is better than Yvette.” Liam snorts and pulls out his phone, opening the internet. He pulls up a list of female dog names and begins to scroll through them, fingers tapping against his thigh as Theo works on his paper. When his laptop is returned with all of Theo’s comments in the margins, he flashes a grin at the chimera. “Athena.” He says.

“Greek goddess of wisdom?” Theo frowns. “What does she have to do with your paper?”

“No, not that. A name for the puppy. Athena.” Liam says, beaming. “She’s going to be a little warrior.”

“You’re saddling her with greatness and she doesn’t even have teeth.” Theo rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

“You think of anything?” 

“I was a little busy reading the worst paper ever written.” Theo reminds. “I’ll think of something. I just...need some inspiration.”

“Wow. I’m shocked.” Liam shakes his head and sighs. “Fine. Hey, you wanna pick up on your Disney education before I have to go home?”

“Pick one from the stack.” Theo gestures vaguely at the DVDs that Liam has stocked on his TV cabinet. “But for the love of god, don’t pick something with a Disney princess again.”

“Thought you were an atheist?” Liam asks. He doesn’t manage to not get hit by the throw pillow on the couch, but he laughs and hurries to the entertainment center. He puts on the third movie in the stacks and returns to Theo’s side, offering him the remote as the movie loads up.

“ _Oliver & Company_?” Theo asks, skipping the previews and starting the movie. “What’s it about?”

“It’s a story about a cat being adopted into a loving home and his street family wanting him back. Just watch, you’re gonna love it.” Liam promises, leaning back and making himself comfortable. The scene starts and no sooner has the music begun than there’s a loud whimper from where the puppies are sleeping. Theo sighs and pauses the movie, getting up and running to check on them. Liam listens to his soothing murmurs again and the rustle of blankets before Theo returns, his features soft and vulnerable. “They okay?”

“Just got tangled together, that’s all.” Theo says, starting the movie. He kicks up his feet and drapes them across Liam’s lap, crossing his arms over his chest as they settle in to watch the movie. Liam dozes off sometime after the street dog starts singing on top of a grand piano being lifted in the sky and doesn’t wake until the end credits when Theo shakes him by the ankle. He blinks groggily at the chimera, lifting his phone to check the time. It’s nearing midnight and he knows that he needs to get a move on. Mason’s picking him up at eight the next morning to go back to campus so they can meet up with a study group for brunch.

“Thanks for letting me sleep.” Liam says, getting to his feet with a yawn. He stretches his arms above his head and peers behind the couch where the puppies are slumbering. He can’t see them very well, but there are the soft sleepy snuffles that let him know they’re still sound asleep. 

“Oliver.” Theo says as he packs Liam’s laptop away for him. “What about that for a name?”

“That was the name of the orange cat in the movie.” Liam says dumbly. It takes a second for the connection to hit and he grins instantly. “Because he was a street pup and found his forever home with you. It’s perfect.”

“I’ll get tags made and send you pictures.” Theo tells him. “And Liam? I...I just want to keep this between us for now.” He says hesitantly. Before Liam can ask why, Theo barrels on with his explanation. “If the packs finds out, I’m sure they’ll want to be involved and get in my business and it’s a guarantee that Stiles won’t want me raising them in fear of corrupting them and whatever other bullshit he can come up with. So just between us, okay?”

“I’ll keep it secret.” Liam says. “But Theo? We won’t be able to keep it a secret forever. Once the puppies are big enough to go on walks, someone is going to see you taking them out.” 

“Just for a few weeks. As soon as I’m settled with them and have them cleared by a vet,” he promises. Liam nods and takes his laptop case, sliding it over his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you when I’m back for fall break.” Liam says. Two weeks away, he can survive that. The puppies will be even bigger by then and Liam’s excited to see them when they’re old enough to start playing with him. “Send me pictures?” He asks, glancing back at the puppies.

“Deal.” Theo chuckles quietly. With a smile that he can’t shake, Liam leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

His phone goes off a second time and Liam tugs it from his pocket, frowning as Theo’s name flashes across the screen. He shifts the books he’s carrying back to his table in the library and sets them down, answering on the final ring. “Theo-”

“Oliver pissed in his water bowl for the third time today and I’m going to wring his neck, Liam.” The chimera grumbles down the line. 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Liam mutters under his breath. “How did he even get inside the water bowl?”

“Athena helped him, that little monster.” Theo huffs. “And they’ve chewed holes in the blanket-”

“Are they growing teeth? You didn’t tell me that!” Liam squawks indignantly. A person at a nearby table shushes him and he apologizes, flushing and disappearing into the stacks. 

“If you checked your snaps, you’d see they started getting teeth two days ago.”

“Have you been freezing wet washcloths like I told you the other day?” Liam asks, rocking on his heels. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Theo says. “Oliver, no! Don’t you dare-” the chimera finishes with a frustrated groan and Liam smiles sympathetically.

“Go clean it up. I’ll check in on you guys later.” Liam tells him. “Just breathe, T. I’ll be there in a week and I’ll help you start training them.”

“It’s Oliver and he needs an exorcism.” Theo complains. “Hey, spit that out right now. That cord is not for you to chew on-Oliver! Gotta go,” he says before the line goes dead. Liam chuckles and swipes on his phone, pulling up a social media app. Theo’s sent him ten snaps in the past few days, one of him bottle feeding the pups and then a few quick shots of him examining their developing teeth. He sends back a selfie of himself giving Theo a thumbs up before returning to his table, sighing as he sits down and opens his laptop. Back to work.

-

The week is a blur of papers, tests, and comforting Mason when he breaks down from stress at the end of their midterms. Fall break is upon them at least and Liam is all too eager to get home. He spends the first day back with his parents, but all he can think about are Theo and the puppies. He finds himself at the apartment first thing the next morning, standing on the doorstep with a bag of treats in the pocket of his hoodie, a bag of breakfast pastries in one hand and a tray of coffees in the other. A chorus of yips and barks answer him and Theo opens the door a second later, bags under his eyes. 

“Coffee?” He offers the tray and Theo takes his cup with a nod, stepping back so that Liam can come inside. “You look terrible.”

“I barely slept. Oliver kept me up howling half the damn night and needing to go outside.” Theo grumbles, leading him into the kitchen. Liam sets the bags down and goes straight for the pen, a gasp escaping him. They’ve gotten so much bigger in the past two weeks. They’re both bigger than the palm of his hand now and they’re both awake, tails wagging as he steps inside the pen. 

“I’ve missed you both,” he coos instantly as he kneels down. Athena jumps with her paws coming down on his knee, her entire body wagging as her tail spins around. Oliver goes straight for the pocket of his hoodie and Liam picks him up just before his teeth can snag the bag of treats. “Little rascal,” he chuckles. Sharp teeth nibble at his thumb and he drops a kiss to the top of Oliver’s head, scooping up Athena and carrying them over the barrier. “Has Theo been mad at you?” He asks, carefully taking them to the kitchen. Theo puts down his blueberry muffin and glares at them, tugging the bag of food closer with a low growl. “Theo!” Liam laughs, watching the chimera’s eyes flash. “They’re just babies!”

“Oliver is a spawn from hell.” Theo argues.

“He’s a puppy, Theo. He’s supposed to make things a little more challenging for you. It’s just like raising a baby.” Liam says with a grin, kissing the top of Athena’s head. She licks his chin immediately and he rubs his nose against hers. “Aside from the mischief, how are they doing?” He asks. He knows that Theo took them to the vet two days prior, but he hasn’t had a chance to catch up and see how they did.

“They’re weighing in at five to six pounds each and Deaton says they’ve got a clean bill of health. He gave them a spectrum of shots and did some tests, but he says that everything looks good. By his guess, they’re right at five weeks old and his best guess is that they’re a mix of lab and something else. Oliver looks more like a Rottweiler mix to Deaton, but Athena doesn’t so he’s on the fence about it. Looks aside, he did confirm that they’re siblings from the same litter. He thinks they were probably abandoned because of their color scheme, but he didn’t have any patients who had a pregnant dog. If they weren’t abandoned by people, then the mom left them behind. Athena was probably the runt, she’s still tiny in comparison to her brother and I’m still going to bottle feed her for another week. Oliver just started on a mix of wet and dry food and he likes it.” Theo says, sipping slowly from his coffee.

“That’s great news!” Liam beams and rubs his face against both of the puppies. Athena rewards him with a lick under his chin and Oliver bites at his nose, yapping as Liam rears back with a gasp. “Traitor! I took your side,” he mock whispers in outrage. 

“You can put them down and have breakfast. I put everything away that they could possibly chew on. Just be careful about your shoes, Oliver has decided they’re his favorite teething toy.” Theo warns. Grinning, Liam kisses the puppies again before bending to set them on the floor. He straightens and takes his coffee, dropping the bag of dog treats on the countertop. “What are those for?” Theo asks, perking up with interest.

“Treats. I figured we could start with some basic training while I’m home this week. Sit, stay, lay down, the basics.”

“You think we can teach Oliver to leave me alone at night?” Theo grumbles.

“We just have to tire them out before bedtime, that’s all. I’ll help.” Liam promises. “I’ll even stay the night if you want me to.”

“If you stay, you’re the one who will be waking up and taking them outside in the middle of the night.” Theo says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ve got a double tomorrow and have to be up at the ass crack of dawn.”

“Is someone watching the pups?” Liam asks. Theo averts his gaze and he gasps, swatting at his arm. “Theo!”

“I was going to ask Mrs. McGrady next door, but she’s in the hospital with a broken hip. So I thought I’d ask you.” Theo defends, taking an aggressive bite out of his muffin. 

“Only if I don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Liam says.

“I only have one bed and I am  _ not _ giving it up.” Theo warns, a low growl escaping him.

“We can share. It’s a queen, right? Unless you’re afraid you’ll get cooties or turn gay.” Liam says.

“Can’t turn something I already am,” Theo fires back. His eyes widen a split second later and he groans, hanging his head. 

“Did you...did you just come out to me?” Liam’s eyes widen. He’s never really considered Theo’s sexuality before. He’d always just assumed that he was straight, especially with the way he had flirted with Malia when he’d arrived in Beacon Hills. As far as he knew though, Theo had never dated anyone of either gender. They’d never discussed their romantic lives, keeping to safer topics such as Liam’s studies and Theo’s jobs. To know that he had a chance with the chimera…

“Stop staring at me,” Theo snaps as a flush crawls along his cheeks and neck. 

“It’s not because you’re gay,” Liam blurts out. “I just...thought you were straight.”

“Does it make a difference?” Theo asks, a sharp edge in his voice that threatens to cut Liam to ribbons. 

“Of course not. I’m bisexual.” Liam tells him. Theo flashes him a look of surprise, slightly more mollified. “Like I said, I just didn’t know.”

“I don’t parade myself around like you and Hayden and Corey and Mason.” Theo tells him. “Why does it matter?”

“Okay, I get that you haven’t slept, so I’ll be lenient. But stop being an asshole.” Liam snaps. “You don’t have to be such a jackass.”

“...sorry.” Theo has the decency to look sheepish, his cheeks stained pink. “I’m sorry.” He lifts his head, eyes piercing Liam down to his soul. “I know you don’t care about that kind of thing.”

“Pretty sure Mason wouldn’t be my friend if I did,” Liam says softly. “I just didn’t want it to make things weird between us.” He says. 

“I don’t mind sharing a bed, Liam. But if you kick in your sleep, I won’t go easy on you.” Theo warns, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Liam laughs and reaches for the bag of baked goods, pulling out a treat for himself. Despite Theo’s prior warning, he can’t seem to take his eyes off the chimera. 

-

Liam spends his day entertaining the puppies and bonding with Theo after the chimera takes a post-breakfast nap. By the time Oliver and Athena are put down for the night, Liam is struggling to keep his own eyes open. He strips to his boxers and climbs under the covers, nuzzling into one of the pillows as Theo shuffles around the room. The chimera hits the lights and joins him a moment later, settling on his stomach. They’ve been laying there for five minutes, teetering on the brink of sleep, when a mournful howl makes Liam jerk awake.

“What was that?” He asks, swiping at his eyes as he sits up. Theo groans and drags the pillow over his head, the sound of his teeth grinding loud and clear. 

“Oliver.” He responds with a growl. “Every. Damn. Night.”

“I’ll go check on him.” Liam assures, crawling out from beneath the covers. He exits Theo’s bedroom and descends the stairs of the two-story loft, blearily rubbing at his face as he reaches the bottom step. He flashes his eyes and glances at the puppy pen, where Oliver is trying his best to climb over the metal as he howls. Sighing, he crosses the room and scoops up Oliver to plant him back in the middle of the nest of blankets. “Sorry, pal. Back to bed you go.” He says. Oliver sinks down without another complaint and Liam stands at the edge of the pen, waiting for him to fall back asleep. 

The moment he reaches the bottom of the stairwell, Oliver starts to cry again. Liam returns quickly and moves him back to his spot, frowning down at the pup. “You’re okay. We’re right upstairs.” He says. Oliver wriggles back under the blanket and watches him, yawning and stretching his entire body. Liam is convinced he’s asleep when he heads back to the stairs, only to be stopped in his tracks a second time. “Oh.” He says softly. “Wait one sec, buddy.” He hurries back up the stairs, trying to block out Oliver’s pitiful cries. Athena’s whimpers join a moment later and Liam snatches the pillow from Theo’s head. “They’re lonely.” He says.

“They have each other,” Theo grumbles, reaching for his pillow.

“Theo. That’s why they’re crying. Oliver went right back to sleep until I left. They need a pack, Theo. You’re like their alpha. They want to be with you.” 

“I don’t remember you being this attached to Scott.” Theo sighs. “Fine. But if they piss in the bed, you’re cleaning it up.”

“Deal.” Liam grins and jogs back down the stairs, scooping up both puppies. “Come on, you little monsters. Before Theo changes his mind.” He says, carrying them to the door and sliding into his sandals. A chill greets him as he steps outside and he shivers, hurrying through the alcove behind the building. The puppies do their business and he takes them back inside, heading straight back to the warmth of Theo’s bed with two bundles of warmth in tow.

“Foot of the bed,” Theo says before Liam can ask. “Still gonna be up early and I don’t want them walking all over my face.” 

“Okay.” Liam sets them down and presses a kiss to each of their heads before sliding back under the covers. He’s almost asleep again when tiny paws perch on his leg, followed by a wobbling body. Athena shows up on his chest a moment later, wagging her tail as she plops down just below his chin. He can’t help but grin, lifting a hand to lazily scratch along her spine. She’s asleep within moments and Liam tugs up the covers around her, content to drift off.

Liam wakes to Theo’s alarm going off and the chimera groaning. He cracks his eyes open, grinning as he sees Oliver settled against the crook of his neck. Theo doesn’t open his eyes, but he lifts a hand and lightly rubs along Oliver’s back. “Liam?” He asks. The beta yawns and blurry green eyes open to meet his, stealing his breath away. “I’m gonna take them out, where’s Athena?”

“Here,” he uncovers the slumbering pup and tries not to shiver as Theo’s fingers brush across his chest. The other man freezes, locking eyes with Liam. “What?” He asks, trying not to squirm.

“Nothing.” Theo shakes his head and lifts Athena, quickly getting up. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He adds. Liam rolls onto his side and watches him descend the stairs, trying not to read too much into it. Theo had probably mistaken Liam’s reaction for discomfort. He’d clear that up when the chimera returned. Unfortunately, his body didn’t agree. He didn’t stir until he felt warm lips brush across his forehead and two wriggling weights settle in the crook of his arm. “Go back to sleep,” Theo whispers.

“Did you kiss me?” Liam asks, struggling to open his eyes. Theo lets out a chuckle and the lips return, trailing over his cheek softly. 

“When you’re awake next time. I’ll be home late tonight. Get some sleep.” Theo’s gone a moment later and Liam drifts, staying awake until the front lock clicks in place.

-

The week blurs by in a similar fashion. Theo takes on a few extra shifts with Liam there to help with the puppies and every night they go to sleep with the puppies starting at the foot of the bed and inevitably ending up by their heads. The mention of the kiss doesn’t come up again. Liam doesn’t know why he won’t ask Theo, but it feels like the words are stuck to the back of his throat. It’s his last day with Theo and the puppies and as much as he wants to ask, he’s too afraid. 

He sits on the floor with a couple of treats in hand, watching Oliver and Athena in front of him. “Sit.” He says, holding up his hand with the treats in it. Athena tips her head to the sky and immediately plops her butt down, tail wagging. “Good girl,” he croons, rewarding her with a treat. Oliver tries to steal it instantly and Liam slides him across the floor with a chuckle. “No sir. Oliver, sit.” He tells him. The pup whines and barks once before plopping down, looking less than pleased. Liam rewards him as well and looks up, grinning as he sees Theo watching them from over the back of the couch. “See? I told you I’d teach them by the end of the week!”

“You taught them one trick and you promised all the basics.” Theo reminds with an eye roll. 

“Rome wasn’t built in a day, Theo.” He says, scratching both pups on their heads before getting to his feet. “Time?”

“Almost ten. You should get going if you don’t want Mason to get suspicious. Could be awkward if he’s at your house before you.” Theo chuckles.

“I’m going to miss you both.” Liam says, scooping up the puppies and plopping a kiss on both of their heads. “You’d better send me more pictures while I’m gone.” He says. 

“You’ll be back in three weeks, Liam. They’re not going to forget about you.” Theo’s lips quirk in amusement. Liam huffs and sets them both down, getting to his feet and wiping his hands against his jeans. He grabs his backpack and laptop bag, heading for the front door. Theo stays a step behind him and gently grabs him by the elbow as he opens the door.

“What-” Liam spins around, a question on the tip of his tongue, but all thoughts flee as cool lips touch his own. He melts into the kiss and just as he begins to reciprocate, Theo is pulling back. “What…” he asks in a breathless daze.

“I told you I’d kiss you when you were awake.” Theo says, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Well if you had done it sooner, we could have been kissing all week.” Liam complains. He reaches out and snags the front of Theo’s shirt, hauling him in for a second kiss. This one gets a little more heated and Liam is the one to break it, swearing softly as his phone continues to ring. 

“I’ll see you later, Liam.” Theo says. Liam slips out the door and pulls out his phone, shaking his head as he answers.

“Hey Mason...no, no, I’m on my way home...I uh...I stopped at the gas station for some snacks…”

-

The weeks apart feel like absolute torture to Liam. He talks to Theo on a daily basis but it doesn’t feel like enough. He’s dying to see the chimera in person, to ask him what exactly they are. Their relationship doesn’t exactly have a label and Liam doesn’t necessarily need one, but he does want to know if Theo is going to keep kissing him. Their dynamic has shifted and he’s terrified of screwing it all up. He wants to be with Theo, that much he knows for sure. But what if Theo doesn’t want the same? The thought is starting to haunt him. By the end of the second week apart, Liam is starting to go stir crazy. He declines on a night out with Mason and Corey, changing into his workout gear to go for a run around campus. It’s not going to be the best workout, but he’s hoping it will distract him until his roommate returns for the evening.

Midway through his second lap, his phone goes off. He slows down by the fountain and sits on the edge, swiping to answer the call without looking. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Theo murmurs down the line. Liam snorts at that and flops down against the stone, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“You wouldn’t say that if you had any idea how much I’ve been sweating.” He replies. Theo’s warm laugh envelops him and he can’t help but smile. “I miss you.” He says.

“Then why don’t you open your eyes?” Liam goes perfectly still, breath hitching as Theo’s voice reaches his ears. He hangs up and turns his head, a laugh escaping as he sees the chimera standing mere inches away, two leashes in hand.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, sitting upright.

“Missed you, too. Besides, Oliver and Athena wouldn’t stop moping around the apartment. I took the weekend off and thought I’d come surprise you. Mason said you were probably still in the dorm.” Theo says, wearing a sheepish grin. Liam rakes his gaze over his body, licking his lips. Theo’s wearing a snug fitting pair of black jeans and a green v-neck sweater that looks perfect on him. He fights the urge to reach out and start making out with him on the spot, choosing to lean down and give attention to the puppies instead.

“You told Mason you were coming?” He asks, trying not to sound too surprised. Theo’s laugh lets him know that he’s completely missed the mark. “Oh no. That means that Mason…”

“Is going to be pissed that you didn’t tell him we were dating.” Theo finishes, closing the gap between them and sitting down at his side. “Why didn’t you?”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Liam asks, biting his lip. “I didn’t want to put a label on it without talking to you…”

“We talk every day, little wolf. Plenty of chances to bring it up.” Theo says patiently.

“I know.” Liam lifts the puppies onto his lap and cradles Athena against his stomach as Oliver clambers onto Theo’s thigh. “I just wanted to do it in person. You’re a pretty private person, Theo. I didn’t want to do anything that might mess things up between us. And I haven’t dated anyone since Hayden and-”

“If you don’t breathe, you’re going to pass out.” Theo says, frowning. He sucks in a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back before he exhales. “Liam, I don’t mind if the pack knows about us as long as you don’t. I don’t want you to keep something like this a secret from your friends. You’re already keeping one secret for me. You’re not my dirty little secret.”

“I’m not but the puppies are? Yeah, because that makes sense.” Liam snorts. 

“Little wolf.” Theo leans in, brushing his lips against Liam’s cheek. “That’s different. They can’t take you away from me. But Oliver and Athena...they’re special to me. I can’t lose them.”

“You’ve changed. They know that-”

“You and Mason and Corey and Scott know that. No one else really trusts me and I can’t exactly blame them. Just...let me take this at my pace, okay?” 

“Okay.” Liam sighs and leans his head onto Theo’s shoulder, suppressing a shiver as the breeze picks up. “Do you want to go back to my dorm? Mason and Corey shouldn’t be back for a couple more hours-”

“They’re staying at Corey’s tonight.” Theo grins and kisses the side of his head. “Which means the pups and I are staying the night.”

“How did you swing that?” 

“I didn’t have to ask. Mason just made some assumptions that I didn’t bother correcting him on.” Theo’s grin grew wicked. “He just asked that we stay away from his bed and the futon.”

“You’re the worst.” Liam lightly slaps him across the chest. Oliver barks at that, baring his fangs at Liam. 

“I always knew I liked you,” Theo says, rewarding him with a scratch behind the ears. “Come on, little wolf. I’ve got to get my bag from my truck and actually find a decent parking space. Pretty sure my time at the meter is almost up.” He sets Oliver on the ground while Liam does the same with Athena, offering his arm to the beta as they stand. Liam links their arms with a grin, reaching over to take Athena’s leash. He has to admit, he’s a little impressed and a touch proud at how well they walk together. The harnesses were definitely a great suggestion from Deaton. Oliver still gets distracted at every little thing, but he’s easier to rein in like this. Athena can’t quite keep up with her big brother, but she makes up for it pouncing every few feet to help close the gaps. 

By the time Liam and Theo are at the dorm building, Liam’s heart is in his throat and his stomach keeps swooping. He ignores the funny looks Theo throws at him, swiping his fob across the electronic lock. Theo opens the door, letting Liam in and it takes all of his willpower not to look at the cameras. Pets are strictly not allowed, even goldfish, and two puppies are sure to get him disciplined if they get caught. He’s got both secured under his jacket and he ducks his head, hurrying up the staircase as quickly as he can. Athena and Oliver are squirming against his stomach and he’s not going to be able to hold them for long. 

They miraculously make it into his room without incident and Liam shows Theo his side of the room, depositing both puppies on the bed. “Just let me get a quick shower and I’m all yours.” He promises, kissing the corner of Theo’s mouth before disappearing. He shuts the bathroom door and immediately strips down, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. He doesn’t quite know what he’s so terrified about. He and Theo have shared a bed in the past, but they also hadn’t been labeled as a couple. Didn’t certain expectations come with that?

He stays under the shower for as long as possible, only getting out when Theo knocked and teased him about getting ready for a beauty pageant. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he slips into his bedroom and tries not to flush as Theo’s eyes snap to him. “Took you long enough,” the chimera says after a moment. Liam can see his laptop sitting on the bed, the puppies snuggled up against it. “Would you relax?” Theo adds, turning his back so Liam can get dressed. “I’m not going to jump your bones.”

“Why not?” Liam asks, dropping the towel and pulling a pair of boxers from his dresser. “You don’t find me attractive?”

“Idiot.” Theo turns a moment later, his eyes steady on Liam’s face. “I can smell how anxious you are. I didn’t come here to have sex. I came here because I missed you. All we are going to do is watch a stupid Disney movie and cuddle.” 

“Disney movies aren’t stupid.” Liam says, tossing his towel in the hamper. “I just...don’t want to screw things up.”

“You won’t.” Theo closes the distance between them, hands moving to cup Liam’s face. “I swear, Liam. I’m not here for your body. If that was all I wanted, I would have gotten with you a long time ago. I want something real and this is it.”

“Sap.” Liam teases with a smile. Rolling his eyes, Theo presses their lips together and stops Liam from making another sound. Later, as Liam drifts off with Theo’s arms around him and two puppies against his legs, he can’t help but believe that there’s no place he would rather be.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They’re gathered for a pack meeting in Deaton’s office and Theo keeps checking his phone, impatiently tapping one foot. Stiles has called him on it twice and Liam doesn’t know how much more Theo can take before he punches a hole through his throat. It’s an impressive threat and he’s not completely certain that Theo was bluffing. 

His phone goes off as Scott points on the map of the preserve and Theo grimaces, stepping from the room. He returns a moment later, looking far too anxious for Liam’s liking. He can’t ask what it’s about, but he knows it has to do with the puppies. His gut clenches in fear and Theo throws him a look, subtly shaking his head. “Sorry, guys. Work called and I’ve gotta go in.” He says, faking an apologetic smile. 

“Oh.” Scott’s face falls for a moment. “Well, we can probably handle this pixie without you-“

“Gonna have to.” Theo says, already making his way to the door. They wait for the door to close before Stiles leans across the metal table, squinting suspiciously as he looks around the pack. 

“He’s not going to work,” the junior FBI agent declares. 

“How would you know?” Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“He’s never once cared about being on time for work and suddenly he has to go in immediately? I don’t buy it.” Stiles says. 

“That’s weak and you know it. You just don’t trust him.” Liam protests, lip curling in distaste. “If he said he had to work-“ Malia slams down her phone in the middle of the table, silencing them all. It continues to ring and someone finally answers. 

“Beacon Hills Public Library, this is Jessica speaking, how may I assist you?”

“Was Theo called in to work a shift?” Malia asks gruffly. 

“No...I’m sorry, who is callin-“ Malia hangs up and nods pointedly at the phone. 

“He lied,” she says bluntly. “What now? Do we…” She chances a sideways glance at Scott and deflates a little. “...not kill him.” She mutters. 

“I’m sure he has his reasons for not telling us the truth-“ Scott starts. 

“Because he’s hiding bodies! He’s up to his old tricks!” Stiles exclaims, flailing his hands.

“But someone legitimately called him.” Liam points out. 

“Maybe he has a partner. We should follow him.” Stiles insists after a beat. 

“We trust him-“ 

“Like hell we do!” Malia scowls. Lydia clears her throat, tapping her nails against the metal table they’re stationed around. 

“Parrish can handle the pixies, I’ll call him with the location. To prove Stiles wrong, we can all go find out what Theo is up to. He is probably just going to help out a neighbor or something.” She says, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

“Where do you think he went?” Scott asks, furrowing his brow. 

“I can answer that.” Stiles says proudly, pulling out his phone. He opens up an app, revealing a blinking green dot traveling down the road. “Looks like he’s headed home.”

“You’re tracking him?!” Liam growls, eyes flashing. 

“I track all of you. After the Anuk-Ite and not telling me what was going on, I installed trackers on all of your phones.” 

“You…” Liam fumes, unable to get the words out. Beside him, Mason and Corey shake their heads. 

“Is he always like this?” Alec whispers. 

“Always.” Scott confirms with a sigh. “Let’s go. And Stiles, we’re going to talk about this. Liam, why don’t you ride with us?”

“I was going to go with Mason and Corey…” Liam starts, biting his lip. They’re the only two that know about the puppies. 

“Why? So you can call and warn Theo that we’re coming?” Stiles asks, squinting suspiciously. “Not a chance.”

“Scott. Tell him that he’s being ridiculous.” Liam shoots his alpha a pleading look but the older man squirms and rubs the back of his neck. 

“If Stiles is right…”

“I hate you both.” Liam grumbles. He shoots Mason and Corey a pointed look, hoping they understand the message, and slinks off to the Jeep. As soon as Stiles shuts his door and Scott starts the car, he exhales loudly. “Look, Theo is different now. The thing he’s hiding…” he hesitates for a moment. He can’t tell them the truth, he doesn’t want to break Theo’s trust. But there is something he can tell them. “We’re dating!” He blurts out. 

“Pay up! I told you!” Stiles exclaims, pointing at Scott. “But that’s not why he left, is it?”

“Maybe he was making dinner reservations?” Liam shrugs and leans between the seats, pouting at Scott. “Theo has a right to privacy, doesn’t he?”

“He’s been hiding something for months now. He always leaves pack meetings early, he gives lame excuses every time, and I want answers.” Stiles says with a huff. 

“Liam, I don’t like this much more than you do, but Stiles isn’t going to let this go. I’d rather us do this as a pack than have him go off on his own for answers.” He explains patiently. Biting down his frustration, Liam nods. He just prays that Mason and Corey can get a message out. 

It’s not long before they’re parking outside of the loft. He practically sends Stiles to the pavement as he scrambles out of the back, running for the stairs. He reaches Theo’s apartment in record time, knocking as he gulps down air. The door swings open and tired green eyes meet his, Athena cradled to Theo’s shoulder. “Hey,” he sighs. “Guess this was inevitable.”

“I’m so fucking sorry, Theo. I tried to stop them but you know Stiles was super suspicious and he’s an idiot and-“

“What’s going on?!” Stiles wrenches Liam back by his shoulder, putting himself between the beta and chimera. “Whatever it is you’re hiding-“ The words fall abruptly off as his gaze drops. “Oh. My. God. Is that…?”

“Stiles, do come in.” Rolling his eyes, Theo steps back and gestures into his apartment. Liam shoves the human back a step and goes straight for their play area, scooping Oliver up before he starts to cry. 

“Hey, buddy. So sorry about barging in on you and your dad. Sister doing okay?” He asks, kissing his head and turning toward Theo. 

“We tried to stop him,” Scott sighs as he steps inside. Liam snorts at that. 

“Athena’s okay, Liam. A little temperature, but overall she’s in good shape. Mattie from downstairs was worried she’d done something wrong. I had to come and pick them up.” Theo explains, scratching the back of his neck. 

“How long have you been hiding puppies?” Stiles asks, cautiously approaching Theo. “Can I hold her?”

“You sure you want to?” Liam sneers and Theo cuts him a look, shaking his head. “But he-”

“It’s fine, Liam. I told you they wouldn’t trust me. I wouldn’t either.” Relenting his hold on Athena, he carefully puts her in Stiles’s hands. She immediately begins to wriggle around and he’s hastily clutched to a chest, Stiles staring down with wide brown eyes. 

“How old are they?” Scott asks, offering his hand for Athena to sniff. Malia and Lydia come through the door a moment later, trailed by Mason and Corey.

“You brought the whole gang because you didn’t trust me? Really, Stiles?” Theo arcs a brow at him. “What about the pixie?”

“Parrish is handling it.” Lydia says, approaching Liam. “He’s gorgeous.”

“They’re chimera puppies,” Liam says because he doesn’t know what else should be said. Her lips quirk at the corners and she nods, gently scratching behind one of Oliver’s ears. He huffs and tips his head back, pawing at her wrist. “He prefers being rubbed under his chin.” He tells her.

“They’re a few months old. Liam and I found them abandoned in an alley a while back. Stiles, you’ve got Athena. Liam named her.” Scratching the back of his neck, Theo glances at Scott. “They’re up to date on their shots. Just don’t separate them, okay? They’ve been through enough.”

“What are you talking about?” Liam turns toward his alpha, relieved to hear his confusion.

“Theo has been convinced that the moment you found out about these two that you would take them away from him.” He says, grinning as Theo fires a withering look at him. “And this one is Oliver. Theo named him after a cartoon kitten because he sucks at naming things.”

“You’re one to talk, little wolf.” Huffing, Theo crosses his arms over his chest. Liam sees it for what it is - protection. He’s shielding himself and deflecting Scott’s questioning stare. 

“I’d never take these guys away from you. You said they were sick?” Scott brushes his thumb across the top of Athena’s head. “Has Deaton seen them?”

“He gave them some medicine. Oliver is doing better, but Athena...we don’t know what’s wrong with her. She’s lethargic half the time and doesn’t always eat. I’ve changed her food, used probiotic spray, and they’ve run blood tests and done x-rays. But she just doesn’t seem to be getting any better. The pain seems bearable, she doesn’t really cry. I take her pain as often as I can and it’s mild. We just don’t know the issue.”

“She’s not crying, so that’s a good sign. Any sensitivity when you pick her up?” Scott asks, easing her head up with a finger under her chin.

“Nowhere I’ve noticed. Deaton’s best guess is a heart issue, but he’s done test after test and nothing shows.” Liam hates the vulnerability in Theo’s voice and how a muscle in his jaw ticks. He knows that it isn’t easy for him to be open in front of the pack like this.

“It’s possible it’s a genetic issue. You said she’s from the street, right?” Stiles tilts his head slightly. “What about taking her to a different vet outside of town? No offense, but Deaton isn’t the only vet in Beacon County.”

“He’s the only one I trust.” Theo mutters.

“That’s okay. Why don’t I ask around and see who is recommended for heart issues? If you want, I’ll even go with you to the first appointment. I’ll make sure she can get the best care possible.” It’s a genuine offer, but Liam knows Theo’s hesitant to take Scott up on it. He doesn’t like asking for favors and this already seems to be hard on him.

“Sure,” he finally grits out when Stiles coughs for an answer. 

“In the meantime, they both look healthy enough.” Lydia said, turning to face the boys. “Can we stay and play with them for a while?”

“I don’t…” Theo sighs, shoulder slumping in defeat when Scott gives him a puppy dog look.

“That would be awesome!” Stiles declares, lifting Athena up in the air. “We’re going to teach you how to do all kinds of tricks, aren’t we? And that Uncle Stiles is the best!”

“Definitely not true,” Malia snorts and reaches for Athena. “Give her up, you’ve been hogging her.”

“I want to play with the puppies, too.” Corey says, a sheepish grin forming.

“Fine, take them over to the couches and put them down. They’ll crawl all over you while I get their toys.” Theo turns away, leaving the pack to cram themselves around the living room furniture and fight over who sits where. Liam follows after him to the crate where they put the toys at the end of each day, setting a hand on Theo’s arm.

“I’m really sorry. They weren’t going to give it up and you know how Stiles gets when he thinks he’s onto something. I tried to stall and might have accidentally told them that we’re dating.” He admits, cheeks growing red.

“Of course you did.” Snorting, Theo turns and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead. “It’s fine, Liam. We both knew they’d find out sooner or later. But if Stiles wants puppy play dates, I’m going to bury him where no one will ever find him.” Laughing, Liam takes Theo by the hand and laces their fingers together in a tight squeeze.

“Yeah? I think that’d be great.”

-

“I can’t believe we’re doing Secret Santa and I got stuck with Stiles  _ again,” _ Liam complains as he hops down from Theo’s truck. The chimera gives him a look, unzipping up the front of his jacket as they walk toward the loft. 

“Just buy him a stupid gag gift.” Theo tells him. That’s easy for him to say. Theo got Lydia for his person and she’s the easiest person to buy for. Theo’s already got two gift ideas in mind and he just needs to narrow them down. Liam’s a little envious of that. He knows that Stiles will honestly like anything that he gets him, but he needs it to be perfect. That’s the problem with gift giving. Liam has to make sure every detail is perfect and he’ll spend weeks agonizing until it’s too late and he buys something last minute. Not to mention that he’s got someone completely new to buy for this year. 

He glances at Theo as they reach his door, hoping that something amazing will strike him. He doesn’t want to get him clothes or books, he knows that. Theo’s been steadily replacing his clothes over the last few months and he’s got a decent sized closet. As far as books go, Theo works at a library so he already has access to practically everything he could want. He’s toyed with the idea of buying something in relation to the puppies, but he thinks he should just give them their own little gift baskets instead. 

As they step into the loft, he sets the extra food Melissa gave them into the fridge while Theo gets the pups ready to go out. He takes Athena’s leash when they reconvene at the door and they go back into the cold, walking shoulder to shoulder while the pups do their business. “You still want to do Christmas with my parents?” Liam asks, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“Are you trying to back out?” Theo raises a brow. “I told Jenna I was happy to bring the puppies over to visit. You know she’ll hunt me down if she thinks I have any intention of not bringing her grandpups to visit.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with it.” Liam tells him. “I’m not the one who can back out of Christmas with my family. It’s optional for you.”

“Do you not want me there?”

“Of course I want you there!” Liam huffs in exasperation and Theo rolls his eyes. “It was just a question.”

“A weird one.” Theo mutters. Liam knocks their shoulders together with a little more force than necessary and Theo does it right back. Before he can protest, there’s a bark and paws jumping up onto his hip. He looks down at Oliver, lowering his hand to scratch the pup behind the ears. 

“I’m not hurting your dad.” Liam tells him. “Why do you always take his side?”

“Because I’m the one who brought them home.” Theo chuckles and reaches over to rub Oliver’s head. “Come on, let's go inside and get some hot chocolate going. It’s going to snow any minute.”

“And they say global warming doesn’t exist.” Liam snorts. For the past couple of years, it’s gotten colder and colder in Beacon Hills during the winter and usually snows three times a year. “You think the puppies will like it?” He asks, nudging Oliver off his hip so they can start walking back. 

“I’m sure Oliver will. Athena will probably get too cold to enjoy it.” Theo muses. Liam drops his gaze down to her, a sad smile tugging at his lips. She’s been doing better since she saw a specialist, but she’s not getting any better. There’s a hole in her heart that needs to be closed in surgery and Theo just can’t afford it. He’s doing everything to make her life easier so she isn’t in pain, but they both know that she needs the surgery before too long. If they wait, it has the potential to become a life or death issue. 

Theo picks up Athena and they head back up to the loft, both glancing back at the cloudy sky. The snow still hasn’t started yet, but Liam knows that it won’t be long now. They shrug out of their coats and he takes care of wiping Oliver and Athena’s paws, leaving Theo to whip up hot chocolate for them. “What movie do you want to put on?” He asks, picking up Theo’s laptop from the coffee table and powering it on as he sits down. 

“Whatever you want.” Biting down on his smile, he pulls up a streaming service and settles back on the couch. When Theo and the pups join him a moment later, he snuggles into his boyfriend and relaxes. 

-

Liam sets down their desserts on Scott’s kitchen table, his mouth watering as he looks around at the array of treats. He’s itching to snag something, just a little treat for himself and for Theo, but Stiles had warned him not to touch anything. Sighing, he turns on his heel and goes to the counter to prepare a couple mugs of hot chocolate. At least they can have this. But he’s dying to have some of the peppermint bark that Lydia had made from scratch, along with the gingerbread cookies that are fresh from the oven. Stupid Christmas rules. He stirs the chocolate powder into the scalding hot water from a tea kettle and carries them into the living room, pausing as he walks in. 

“What the fuck is happening here and why do I feel like I’ve stepped into the twilight zone?” Liam asks, frowning. Something feels different. The pack is sitting around Scott’s living room, but Theo is no longer on the outer fringe. Instead, he’s sitting dead center with the puppies in his lap. Lydia flicks her hair over her shoulder as she says something to him and he nods, but Liam can tell that he isn’t paying attention. Just like Liam, he’s trying to piece out the puzzle.

“We thought we’d do gifts first and then food.” Scott says as everyone begins to trickle into the living room. “But first, we wanted to give Athena and Oliver something so they could be distracted.” He explains. Stiles pulls out a giant gift basket from behind the couch, laden with squeaky toys, a few treat bags, and a couple of bones. “I checked to be sure these were all safe for them to have, but of course the decision is yours.” He tells Theo. Stiles sets the basket down on the couch and Oliver immediately pounces, dragging out a stuffed reindeer. He gnaws on an antler and it squeaks, making his perk his ears and he lets out a yip. Athena sniffs curiously, standing on Theo’s thigh as she leans over to investigate.

“Who wants to go first?” Liam asks, sitting down beside Theo and offering him a mug. Athena attempts to lick the outside of it and Theo gently pushes her away, shaking his head at her antics. 

“I’d like to.” Theo says, surprising them all. He reaches for the bag that’s tucked at his feet and glances at Lydia. Liam can catch the faintest whiff of his nerves and the uptick in his heartbeat. He presses their knees together and Theo smiles slightly, handing the bag to the banshee. “I had your name.”

“Did you pick this bag yourself?” Lydia asks, fingers lightly running across the red and white glitter front. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah. Liam tried to get me to wrap things in newspaper.” Theo snorted. 

“It’s a family tradition for Christmas! I didn’t know it wasn’t that common until I did Christmas with Mason one year.” Liam’s cheeks heat up and everyone chuckles. Lydia smiles and shakes her head slightly, carefully plucking out the white paper. She pulls out a leather bound red book with her name embossed in gold on the front. As she turns the first page, her breath catches. 

“What is this?” She whispers, fingers tracing something that Liam can’t quite see. 

“It’s everything I’ve ever learned about banshees. I found the notes from the Dread Doctors and compiled them all. Rewrote them so you didn’t get the gory details. But that right there is your family tree, as far back as we could trace it. All the banshees portraits are from photos I found. I thought you deserved to know a little more about your heritage.” Theo explains softly. “I know this doesn’t make up for anything, but-“

“Shut up, it's perfect.” Wiping a manicured nail under her eye, Lydia shakily laughs. “This is beautiful, Theo. Thank you.”

“It’s also got a little information about hellhounds, too. More about your relationship with them, but I thought it was important to keep.” Theo scratches the back of his head. 

“I love it, Theo. Thank you.” She says softly. “My gift was for Malia.” She hands over a bag and the exchange begins in full. Liam gives Stiles a superhero mug and inside are 3 tickets and several coupons to watch Star Wars together. 

“They’re good for any time, but the tickets are for a special screening on the first of the year of the original movie. Part IV, not I.” Liam explains. “Me, you, and Scott can make a day out of it before you guys are back to school and stuff.” He doesn’t expect the huge hug he receives, but it’s a nice gesture. Mason had his name and he gets a beautiful history book and some cool decal stickers for his laptop. Theo is the last to receive his gift and Scott looks nervous as he produces a small box from his pocket. 

“I had a really hard time deciding what to get for you. But then I talked with the rest of the pack and we were in agreement.” He began. 

“No one talked to me,” Liam mutters sourly. 

“Because you can’t keep a secret for shit.” Stiles grins at him. Liam wants to protest, but he knows that the older boy is right. Scott clears his throat and they both blush, looking down. 

“Open the box.” Scott says softly. Theo does as told, pulling the ribbon free with care and then unwrapping the paper. He lifts a small keychain that holds a key, a USB drive, and a small carving of a wolf that has Scott’s pack symbol on it. “I want you to be part of the pack, Theo.”

“What’s this?” Theo asks, his voice thick with emotion. He lifts the key and studies it, brow furrowing. 

“Everyone else already had a key to my house. Now you do, too. And we’ve all got copies of the bestiary. You can probably add a whole bunch to it from all that you’ve seen and studied.” Scott says, smiling. “You’re pack now. You’ve changed over the last year and we all realize it. It’s still hard at times, remembering what you did, but that doesn’t mean I don’t trust you now. It’s just going to take time to move fully past those memories.”

“I really don’t deserve this.” Theo whispers. Liam can see the tears gathering in his eyes and he sets a hand over his, squeezing hard. 

“Yeah, Theo. You really do.” Scott kneels down in front of him, his eyes soft and understanding. “You’re one of us now.” And Liam knows it’s an invitation home. Theo’s breath hitches and he’s reached the same conclusion. 

“Thank you.”

It’s just past midnight when they wrap up the festivities and everyone heads home for the night. Liam’s excited to go to bed so they can wake up and go spend Christmas morning with his parents, but Theo keeps the light on and motions for Liam to sit on the bed. Oliver and Athena are soundly snoozing at the foot of it. “What’s up?” Liam asks, crossing his legs under him. Theo bends down and pulls a book from under the bed, offering it to Liam. 

“I didn’t want to give you this in front of your parents. This is more of a gift for both of us, but I wanted you to see it.” Theo tells him. Liam nods and flips open the first page of the scrapbook, his eyes widening. It’s pictures of Oliver and Athena, but Liam is in the background of most of them. There’s one of him feeding Oliver and another of him cradling Athena while he napped on the couch. Page after page shows the puppies growing up, but it’s so much more than that. It’s the story of their relationship. 

“When did you take these?” He breathes out. 

“Whenever I had a moment of time and you weren’t paying attention.” Theo shrugs one shoulder and takes a seat next to him. “Merry Christmas, Liam.”

“Merry Christmas.” Unable to stop grinning, Liam leans over and presses their lips together. It’s soft and chaste and absolutely perfect. He carefully closes the book and hugs it to his chest, still beaming as he pulls back from Theo. He knows it’s still early on and the words haven’t been said, but he knows that he loves Theo and he’s the only person for him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Almost all packed up?” Liam looks up at the sound of his mother’s voice and nods. She leaves his doorway and comes to sit on his bed, reaching out to touch his suitcase. “Are you going to tell me what’s been going on in that head of yours?”

“What? Nothing’s going on.” Liam shakes his head and sits down beside her. She pats him on the knee and softly laughs, giving him a knowing look. “Is it that obvious?”

“You look like someone who has fallen in love and doesn’t know what to do. I remember that feeling from when I met your father. Butterflies in my stomach, shortness of breath in his presence, any of that sound familiar?” She guesses. 

“I love him.” It’s weird to admit it aloud, especially to his mother of all people, but it eases some of the pressure on his chest. “How long am I supposed to know this before I tell him?”

“Sweetie, there’s no timetable for this kind of thing. You’ll know in the moment when to tell him. But there’s no such thing as the ‘right’ time. You’ll just feel it. It won’t be the perfect picture that you’ve probably thought about a dozen times by now. It’ll be messy and awkward and an accident, but you’ll think back on it fondly. It’s just another memory that’s waiting to be made.” She tells him. Liam smiles a little at that, nodding his head. “Do you want to have some hot chocolate with me and your dad? We were going to put on a couple of horror movies and eat popcorn until we're too sick to move off the couch.”

“It’s a little early to start watching movies for Halloween, isn’t it?” Liam raises a brow and she gasps. 

“Liam Eugene Dunbar, don’t ever speak such blasphemy under my roof! It’s never too early to start celebrating the best holiday of the year.”

“I thought your birthday was the best holiday of the year?”

“Depends on the age I’m turning.” She laughs and taps him on the nose. “Come join us, sweetheart. You could text Theo and invite him, too.”

“I don’t think he’ll want to drive all the way over here. He just got off a double shift at the library and those always leave him exhausted.” Liam says, getting up and grabbing his phone from the nightstand. “What movies are we going to watch?” He follows his mom downstairs into the living room, rolling his eyes. The Christmas lights are on, casting a kaleidoscope of colors across the walls and television screen, and  _ Chucky _ is staring at him from the menu. “No. Absolutely not.”

“I didn’t think you were still afraid of dolls. Aren’t you a big bad werewolf now?” She teases, walking around the couch and sitting down beside David. 

“You used this movie to traumatize me as a kid. Negligence,” he informs David as he takes a seat. They’ve only barely pressed play when his phone starts to vibrate. “Oh, thank god.” He breathes out as he sees Theo’s name flash across the screen. He ducks out of the living room, ignoring the popcorn that hits the back of his head, and answers the call. “Hey, Theo-“

“Something’s wrong with Athena.” The chimera croaks. Liam’s chest sinks. 

“What? What do you mean?” He asks, glancing back at the living room to see if his parents are paying attention. 

“S-She’s got a fever and she won’t stop crying. We’re on our way to Deaton’s now, but he’s not in tonight.” There’s a sniffle across the line and Theo takes a ragged breath. “I don’t know what to do.”

“The emergency clinic is just a couple of blocks from me. Remember, down the street from my neighborhood?” Liam asks, hurrying to the coat rack. He fumbles to get his jacket down, tugging his arms hastily through the sleeves. “I can meet you there in a few minutes.”

“She’s in so much pain, Liam.” Theo gasps and Liam’s heart skips a beat. 

“You can’t keep taking her pain. If it’s too much-“

“Dammit, I’m not losing her!” Theo roars, loud enough that Jenna and David start in surprise. His mom shoots him a worried look and Liam tucks the phone down against his shoulder.

“Theo. It’s an emergency, I gotta go.” He tells her.

“Werewolf trouble?” She asks, tensing up. Shaking his head, he grabs his keys from their hook and takes a breath through his nose.

“It’s Athena. I’ll call when I know more.” He promises before opening the front door. The cold bites immediately through his clothes as he steps outside, but he does his best to ignore it. “Theo, is anything else wrong with her?”

“Not that I can see. But she’s in so much pain,” Theo whispers. It breaks Liam’s heart and he starts to jog down the street, shivering as he heads for the clinic.

“I’m going to hang up and call the emergency vet for you. Theo, you’ve got to stop taking her pain so you can drive there safely. Even if it’s just for a minute.” He pleads. There’s a pained gasp across the phone and Theo releases another shaky breath.

“Five minutes out. Hurry, Liam.” He doesn’t have to be told twice. He hangs up and hastily makes the call, grateful it’s a contact in his phone he’s never lost. He explains what little he knows to a vet tech that answers, rattling off all of Athena’s information off the top of his head. She assures him that they’ll be ready when Theo arrives and he hangs up, focusing on running.

He makes it into the parking lot at the same time as Theo’s truck, chest heaving. Theo throws open his door and hurries inside, cradling the whimpering puppy to his chest. She’s taken almost as soon as they reach the front desk and Liam takes Theo’s hand in his own, squeezing tightly. The chimera turns with red rimmed eyes and folds down into Liam’s chest with a rough sob. “I’m here,” he promises softly as he strokes a hand from the base of Theo’s neck down to the small of his back. “She’s going to be okay, she’s in good hands here.”

He wraps his arm around Theo’s waist and guides them to sit on a bench, hugging Theo against his side. His knuckles run down the chimera’s spine and he whispers comforts that he doesn’t fully believe, bending his head down against the other boy. Theo’s limp against him and that terrifies him, but he doesn’t know what to do. All they can do is cling to each other and wait for the news. Liam just hopes that it’s good. 

He trains his senses toward the room where Athena was taken, listening to the unsteady thump of her fragile heart. He hears the people talking in low murmurs, but then Athena whimpers and his heart breaks. Theo makes a desperate noise against his shoulder, acting as though he’s going to move, and then he slumps back in defeat. “She’s dying,” Theo croaks out. Liam can’t protest that. For all he knows, she’s taking her last breaths. 

“Maybe it’s better if she does.” He whispers. Theo gasps, choking on a sob, and Liam’s arms tighten around him. “She wouldn’t be in pain anymore.” He explains softly, his fingers pressing hard into Theo. 

“Mr. Raeken?” A vet tech asks. The two pull apart, looking up in concern. “We’re going to put her under for surgery. Would you like to see her before we start?”

“Please.” Theo wobbles unsteadily to his feet and Liam helps him. Together they wash their hands and put on gloves and masks, going into the back room. It’s reeks of chemicals and pain, making Liam’s stomach flip. Athena’s sprawled on a table that looks far too big for her, breaths labored. Her tail gives a small thump at the sight of Theo and he draws in a shuddering breath. 

“Can you give us just a minute?” Liam asks. The strangers nod and leave them be. As soon as they’re gone, Theo rips off his gloves and starts drawing pain from Athena. She whines quietly, relaxing as black lines begin to snake their way up Theo’s arms. He bends down and presses his forehead to her fur, taking a shaky breath.

“My little girl. You’re going to be okay,” he tells her softly. “They’re going to take real good care of you. You’re going to wake up from this, I promise.” Tears spill down his cheeks, soaking her fur. “I love you. I’ll see you soon.” Liam can see the effort it takes for Theo to pull himself back and he swallows thickly. This can’t be goodbye. “I’m going to go back out.” Theo says, swiping at his eyes. “I’ll see you out there.” He’s gone before Liam can protest.

Taking off one of his own gloves, he lightly rubs Athena’s back. “Hey, sweet girl. You’re scaring the hell out of your dad right now. But you’re going to pull through this, aren’t you? You’re tougher than all of us. I need you to be okay. I don’t know what your dad would do without you. What either of us would do without you. So I need you to fight like hell, okay? Don’t you even think of giving up.” He rubs under her chin and her head tilts down, pink tongue weakly touching his wrist. “Love you, baby. We’ll see you soon.” He refuses to say goodbye as he puts his glove back on and steps away from the table. 

The wait is agonizing. Theo can’t seem to keep still for longer than a few minutes, getting up and pacing the length of the room. Liam’s exhausted just watching. He buries his face in his hands and feels the drag of minutes passing by. His phone goes off a few times, but he answers every text the same.  _ No update.  _ It’s not until it’s close to two in the morning when the vet finally comes out of the room, looking as tired as they feel but also relieved. “Mr. Raeken?” She asks. Theo spins on his heel and strides across the room, hope flickering across his face. 

“How is she?” He asks, voice low and rough. 

“She’s stable now. We’d like to keep her a few days for observation, but she’s going to make a full recovery. It looks like there was some strain on the hole in her heart. We closed it up, fixed a few other small issues that came up, and stitched her back up. She’ll be as good as new. She needs to take it easy for a few weeks, but we can discuss all of that when she’s ready to go home with you. Would you like to come back and see her?”

“Please.” Theo whispers. He blindly reaches for Liam’s hand and the beta lumbers to his feet, following after him. The room has been cleaned, but Liam can still smell Athena’s blood and heavy disinfectant. It gags him, but he doesn’t falter as they approach the table. Athena is out cold still. Theo rubs his fingers gently over her and his shoulders finally relax. “She’s going to be okay.”

“She will be. You did the right thing bringing her here. If you hadn’t, she might have been in some serious trouble.” The vet says gently. Theo nods and turns, filling Liam’s arms and pressing into his chest. 

“Come home with me?” He whispers against his ear. Liam nods and tightens his hold on the back of Theo’s shirt. Home is exactly where he wants to be. 

-

“How many pills does she have left to take?” Liam asks, stretching himself out on the couch. He hears Theo unscrew the bottle and shake one out, smiling slightly. Athena immediately goes into hiding under the coffee table, the tip of her tail all that can be seen. “Someone’s not too happy.”

“She hates it. Three left, she’ll be done tomorrow morning.” The chimera sighs as he comes and kneels in front of the coffee table. “Athena. Come.” Liam snickers as she doesn’t budge. “Athena May-“

“When did you give them middle names?” He asks, crossing his arms back behind his head. 

“I feel weird just saying her first name when I’m annoyed. So she gets a different middle one each time.” Theo answers, lifting up the coffee table. Athena crawls out slowly, tucking her tail between her legs. He hefts her up under his armpit and lowers the table, holding out the pill. She noses against it, tongue poking it, and lets out a yip. “Athena…”

“Want me to get the peanut butter?” Liam offers. 

“She’s figured it out.” Theo sets her down between his legs and carefully opens her mouth, tossing the pill at the back of her throat. She hacks and swallows it, shaking herself as she dances out from his hold. “Oh, come on. It could be worse.” He sighs and gets up, draping himself over Liam and tucking his head down against the side of his neck. 

“No one likes the taste of medicine.” Liam snorts, bringing you a hand to rub Theo’s back. “Didn’t you hate taking medicine as a-“ He cuts himself off abruptly and Theo huffs a laugh against his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. The Dreads didn’t give a damn about the taste and if it bothered me.” Theo shrugs slightly. Liam doesn’t know how he can be so nonchalant when discussing them. He’s still burning with anger every time he thinks of everything Theo went through as a child. “Hey,” Theo’s nose traces the column of his throat, “take a breath. I’m fine.” He reaches up and takes Liam’s other arm from behind his head, lacing their fingers together. 

“I know,” he blows out. 

“Think I can get a nap in before my shift?” Theo asks. A loud squeak answers him and they both groan. “Oliver.” He lifts his head and Athena comes prancing around the foot of the couch, holding her brother’s prized reindeer. “Be careful,” he says as Oliver comes chasing after her. “You know your sister is still recovering.”

“The vet said she was fine to start playing again,” Liam says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Oliver has always been gentle with her.”

“I know.” Theo sighs, relaxing back into him. Athena sprawls herself on the floor, the reindeer trapped between her paws as she gnaws on its antlers. “I just worry.”

“She’s doing great, Theo. She’s made a full recovery. Three weeks, can you believe it?” Liam asks. It’s hard to believe at this point. She’s already acting healthier than ever, bounding around with new energy. It’s like a completely different puppy has taken her place. 

“I still think this is all a dream.” Theo says, lightly stroking his fingers down Liam’s side. 

“If it is, please don’t wake me from it. I’m enjoying myself.” Liam tells him. Snorting softly, Theo lifts his head and gingerly presses their lips together. On a Sunday afternoon like this, Liam knows that he’s in love. 

-

“You want me to trust you?” Liam lets out a bitter laugh and watches as Theo goes still across the kitchen table. “How can I do that?”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Theo sweeps his arm out, gesturing around the loft. It doesn’t have the effect that he’s hoping for. Liam’s IED is itching for this fight to keep going and he can’t bite his tongue. 

“The last people that trusted you are rotting in the sewers.” Liam sneers. The anger burns brighter than ever under his skin. His boyfriend sucks in a quiet breath, expression falling for a moment. Then a hard mask settles into place and Liam knows he’s fucked up. 

“Get out.” He says, an undercurrent of hurt in his voice. Too late, Liam’s brain replays the worst that he spat in a heated moment. 

“Theo…” His voice wavers unsteadily and the chimera’s nostrils flare. 

“Get the fuck out.” Theo grinds out between his teeth. Just like that, it feels like the anger has been snuffed out. He rises to his feet, clenching his fists to keep them from shaking, and turns from the table. Athena whines at his feet and he steps around her, blinking back tears as he does. 

He’s fucked up. He’s completely fucked everything up. Chest growing tight, he exits the apartment and tries not to panic. They’ve never fought like this. Liam can’t even remember what the fight had started over. Something stupid and inconsequential, but it doesn’t matter. He’d taken Theo’s insecurities and fears, throwing them back in his face full force. Theo hadn’t deserved that. 

It’s cold outside when he finally gets downstairs. The breeze bites at his bare arms and he sinks down on the curb by Theo’s truck, letting the first tears fall. “Fuck,” he croaks out. Theo’s never going to forgive him for this and he won’t blame him. He knows how fucked up it was to throw trust in Theo’s face. His boyfriend has spent  _ years _ now trying to work himself back into the good graces of the pack. And Liam...Liam trusts him, doesn’t he? Why else would he have said that?

He turns it over and over in his mind, but he can’t make any sense of it. He trusts Theo. They’ve been together for months and Liam is pretty sure that he loves him. He can’t love someone that he doesn’t trust, can he? Biting down on his lip, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and stares down at the screen. He wishes he could call Mason. He’d know exactly what to do in this situation and how to make it all better. But he’s working at his part time job today and Liam doesn’t want to bother him with this. He just needs to figure it out on his own. 

The temperature continues to drop around him and he’s full on shaking by the time he hears a familiar set of footsteps. He doesn’t budge from his spot, sniffling as he hears the jingle of tags and Athena presses herself under his arm. She gets her paws on his thigh and lifts up, licking at his cheek with a quiet whine. Liam doesn’t dare breathe. His chest is tight with panic and he’s aware that she can sense it, but he can’t make it stop. The hole in his chest feels vast and he knows that he’s lost the person that he loves. 

“Idiot,” Theo snorts softly. He almost sounds fond. “You left your jacket and keys upstairs.” Warm fabric wraps around Liam’s shoulder and he shakily inhales Theo’s scent. It’s his blanket from the couch. “Come back inside.” His tone softens and Liam finally looks up, still holding his breath. The concerned look on Theo’s face feels like a punch to the chest and he exhales, choking on a sob. The chimera wordlessly offers his hand and Liam takes it, tearing his gaze away. 

Silently walking up the stairs together, Liam stares at the tense set of Theo’s shoulders ahead of him. He doesn’t smell stressed or sad, but he’s also a master at hiding his chemosignals when he wants to. The fact that he’s hiding from Liam now only makes his panic worsen. It takes the last bit of strength that he was to walk through the loft door, lower lip quivering. Oliver looks up from the couch, halfway thumping his tail, and Liam feels sick. He’s going to lose all of this and-

“I didn’t bring you up here to have a panic attack. Breathe.” Theo’s hand flattens over his heart and Liam swallows hard. He reaches up hesitantly, fingers wrapping around Theo’s wrist, and dares to look up. “In and out,” he whispers. Up close like this, Liam can see that his eyes are rimmed with red and his cheeks are splotchy. It only makes him hurt more. Theo doesn’t cry. Not unless it involves the puppies. Knowing that he’s done this...it leaves a foul taste in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaks out. “I didn’t fucking mean it.” He whimpers and Theo pulls him into his arms, cradling him like he’s something precious. 

“Breathe, little wolf.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to his hair. And Liam does. He clings fiercely to the older boy, chest heaving in sobs, and Theo holds him like he always does. Because he’s a decent human being and Liam doesn’t deserve him. At all. 

When he’s run out of tears, Theo guides him to the couch and his lap is suddenly full with Oliver and Athena. He scoops Athena up with care, hugging her fiercely to his chest, and refuses to look at Theo again. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“You kind of did.” Theo says. He doesn’t sound particularly mad about it, just exhausted. 

“No-“

“Liam. Even in a moment of anger, you still spoke the truth. A part of you doesn’t trust me. And I don’t think you ever fully will.” Theo says gently. “We both know the things I did in the past. Josh and Tracy weren’t the beginning, but they were a part of it. I tore your pack apart and killed your alpha.” He reminds him. 

“But you’re different now,” Liam says hoarsely as he finally looks up again. Theo just looks...sad. 

“But it was still me,” he points out. “I can’t be upset that you don’t completely trust me. Not with our shared history.”

“I  _ want  _ to.” Liam finally says. “I thought I did. I trust you with my life. You saved me time and time again and you didn’t have to. But you did. I just…” He trails off, still struggling to find the words. “I thought I trusted you completely.”

“Sometimes, we don’t always know how we’re feeling until that moment. And I know you trust me, at least mostly. You’re a shit liar.” The laugh is weak, but it makes something in Liam’s chest loosen and he can breathe again. “Little wolf, I’m not going to lie. It hurt. And I know you regretted it instantly. We both lost our cool. It was our first fight. Now that it’s happened, we can set boundaries.”

“...you’re not breaking up with me?” Liam asks. He’s met with startled green eyes and flushes, looking down. “I just thought…”

“No. At least not today.” Theo murmurs. His hand covers the one that Liam has buried in Athena’s fur and tangles their fingers together. “I don’t like what you said, but that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you. And knowing you were beating yourself up over it made me sick.”

“I’m so sorry.” Liam says, feeling like a broken record. Theo smiles sadly and slides closer, wrapping his free arm around Liam and drawing him up against his side. 

“I know. And we can talk about this more later. Right now, I just want to hold you.” Theo says softly against the top of his head. Nodding, Liam burrows down against him and resumes stroking Athena’s soft fur. She happily wriggles between them and Oliver stretches across their laps. Nothing is fixed, but it’s a start. 


	5. Chapter 5

They tiptoe around each other for a while after that. Liam knows that things will get back to some semblance of normal, but that’s going to take time. It’s two weeks before they go on a date in public and he clings to Theo’s hand like he’s going to disappear for most of the night. They return to the loft and watch movies, just like any other date night, and he starts to feel a little more hope blooming his chest.

He’s lounging on Theo’s couch while the chimera showers, attempting to play tug of war with Oliver when his phone starts to ring. Slipping one hand into his pocket, he answers the call and puts it on speaker. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks, trying to get Oliver to dislodge the rope from his teeth. 

“I’m freaking out. This was a huge mistake.” Mason answers in lieu of a greeting. 

“Not a mistake.” Liam promises with a fond smile starting to form. “You’re high school sweethearts, your parents fully support this, and you love him. That’s the most important part of all of this.” He says patiently. “I take it the jeweler called?”

“It’s been resized and should fit perfectly. Corey’s meeting me tonight for dinner.” Liam sits up a little straighter at that. “I know I was supposed to wait, but I can’t. I don’t want to.”

“Deep breath, Mason, very deep.” He instructs, cocking his head slightly as he hears Theo cut the shower off. “Do you think Corey has any suspicions?”

“No, but he will as soon as I tell him that we’re going to his favorite restaurant for dinner. I don’t know when to ask, man. Before the appetizer comes out? After salad? Dessert?”

“You’ll figure out the perfect moment. Trust yourself a little. And Mason?”

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.” He smiles and hangs up with a gentle goodbye and additional reassurance, pocketing his phone as Theo comes down the stairs wearing gym shorts and nothing else. 

“That Mason?” He asks on his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and bending over. Liam takes the moment to appreciate his ass, humming his acknowledgement. “Did I hear right? He’s asking tonight?” 

“Yeah. Guess he got the ring today from the jeweler. You know him, he can’t wait. They’ve been together for a few years now and to him, it just makes sense.” Liam says, giving up on Oliver and flopping back down. The puppy settles between his knees, happily gnawing on his rope toy and thumping his tail against Liam’s leg. “You think it’s a mistake?”

“No. I’ve never seen two people more right for each other.” Theo answers, glancing back at him. “You want to order in tonight or cook something here?”

“Depends, does ordering food get me out of dish duty?”

“Absolutely not.” Theo chuckles and Liam sighs. Of course it doesn’t. Before he can relax completely, he gets to his feet and shuffles into the kitchen to plaster himself against Theo’s back.

“What if I walk the puppies for the rest of the night?” He murmurs, lips brushing over Theo’s ear.

“I’d say you’re still unloading and reloading the dishwasher. The mess was yours.” Theo says, turning and letting their lips connect for a brief instance. 

“You agreed that you wanted brownies at midnight.” Liam says, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist and nuzzling him. “Don’t pretend that you weren’t a part of it.”

“Mm.” Theo’s nose rubs against his own and another tender kiss touches the edge of his mouth. “Cuddles aren’t going to get you out of this, Dunbar.”

“Ugh.” Pushing off of him, Liam turns toward the dishwasher and yanks it open with a little more force than necessary. “You think tonight will be okay for them?” He asks, mind already going back to his best friend. “A ring is a pretty big deal.”

“I don’t know. Corey loves him, but he may be concerned about how young they are. That Mason will grow tired of him and some of his insecurities. You know how he gets when the situation makes him anxious.”

“Invisible and panicked?” Liam guesses, stacking the plates and turning to open their cupboard. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But he’ll say yes. They’re made for each other, I think.” The silverware comes next and he pauses, biting down on his lip. “Do you ever think about things like that?”

“Soul mates or rings?” Theo doesn’t turn toward him, but Liam knows he’s caught off-guard by the sound of his voice.

“A ring,” he clarifies. “Does that seem like something we will ever do?”

“We made it through our first fight, so anything is possible.”

“Dude, I’m serious.” Laughing a little, he opens a drawer and starts sorting the spoons where they belong. 

“Don’t call me dude in a serious discussion.” Theo deadpans. 

“When you think of our future, what do you think?” Liam asks, ignoring him.

“Shit, Liam, I don’t know.”

“You’ve never thought about us?”

“What do  _ you  _ think about us?” Theo fires back.

“Easy. That you’re my anchor and you’re going to be there for the rest of my life.” It’s clear Theo isn’t expecting the answer when the glass butter container shatters on the floor. “Shit!” Tossing the silverware across the counter, he hurries to the laundry room where the broom is stored. “Athena, no!” He yells as she enters the kitchen. She barks and plops right now at the edge of the island, not moving further toward the mess. Handing over the broom to Theo, he scoops Athena up and carries her away from the mess. Oliver is still on the couch, ears cocked up but otherwise ignoring the situation. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Theo says as he starts to sweep the glass up. 

“I didn’t mean to catch you so off-guard. You’ve really never thought about our future?” He wonders if it’s because of the fight. But no, they’ve been together for long enough that Theo should have at least had an  _ idea _ of the kind of future he wanted. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes, Liam.” Theo lifts his head so that Liam can see just how hard he rolls his eyes. Rude. “I’m breaking up with you after putting up with you for months.”

“It’s a valid question! I’ve thought about our future, but you haven’t.” He points out, starting to feel defensive. “Is it such a scary thing to ask about? Our friends are getting engaged tonight. You had to at least suspect that I was going to ask if you ever saw that kind of future for us.”

“Liam, I lived in a truck for almost a year. In case you haven’t realized it by now, I don’t ever have a plan for my next step.” Theo says, his gaze dropping. It feels like all at once, several things click into place. For as long as they’ve been together, there’s never been a plan. Theo lives at the loft because it’s convenient and Derek cut him a great deal on rent, not because he chose to. The same way he keeps his job and doesn’t try for promotions when they come up. He doesn’t stick his neck out or try for anything. 

“Does it scare you?” He asks when it becomes clear that Theo has nothing else to say on the matter. “The future?”

“No,” the chimera growls. His heart skips a little and there’s a pang in Liam’s chest.

“But...don’t you want to plan a little? Even if it’s not about me. What about your job? Your house? College?” He questions softly.

“What do you want from me? A ten year plan? Just a couple of years ago, I was dead. Forgive me for not getting my life in order the way you see fit.” He snaps. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Why haven’t you pictured your future?” He softens his voice and Theo looks up again. He doesn’t look like an adult. He looks like a scared kid that doesn’t know what the right answer is. “Theo…”

“Why daydream when there’s no point?” He asks, already turning away. 

“And why isn’t there?”

“Because there isn’t. It’s a matter of time before I lose you, Liam.” Theo says it so matter-of-factly that Liam momentarily forgets how to breathe. “I lose everything. Oliver and Athena are all I’ve got that feel permanent.” That stings, but Liam gets it. Maybe not on a deeper level of understanding, but he sees the surface for what it is. Theo’s lost everything he’s ever wanted and at some point, he’d stopped trying to get things for himself. It breaks his heart.

“You’re not going to lose me,” he says softly.

“You don’t know that. We almost broke up a couple of weeks ago.”

“We fought, just like any other couple. Do you know what I think of when I think about our future?”

“No, but I know you’re about to tell me anyways.” Theo huffs. Rolling his eyes, Liam waves him over to the couch. Theo scoops up Oliver, holding him like a shield, and Liam smiles gently.

“I picture you and me sitting on the couch of our house together one day. We’ve got Oliver and Athena at our feet and nothing else matters.” He slides closer, pressing his knee up against Theo’s, and gives an encouraging smile. “I know it scares you, you’ve never had anything for yourself that you’ve been able to keep. But us? We’re forever.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Sure I can. I have it on good authority that I’m incredibly stubborn to a fault.” Theo snorts at that and Liam counts the win for what it is. Still smiling, he presses their lips together and lets his forehead rest against Theo’s. “Together, you and me. The rest doesn’t matter.” He assures softly. He doesn’t know if he’s believed, but Theo seems to relax and he’ll count that as a victory.

-

“I can’t believe Mason said we had to get dressed up. We aren’t the ones who just got engaged.” Theo grumbled, straightening his tie in the mirror. 

“It’s because he wants a million pictures tonight and Lydia said if we don’t dress up, she’ll cut our balls off. Maybe it’s a chimera thing and yours will grow back, but I don’t want to risk it.” Liam says. 

“That...why would you even think that’s a thing?” Theo asks, throwing him a baffled look.

“If Scott can grow his eyeballs back, then why can’t we grow back other body parts? Is that a true alpha thing? Or a werewolf thing?”

“That’s not why…” Trailing off, Theo shakes his head and reaches for his blazed that’s draped across the bed. “Never mind. Pups walked?”

“And they’ve received their rewards,” Liam carefully avoids the magic word ‘treats’ but Oliver still comes upstairs to give him a suspicious look. “Your truck or my car?”

“Mine, I don’t trust your car to make it to the end of the block.” Theo snorts and puts on his jacket. Liam damn near swallows his tongue. It fits Theo in all the right places, hugging his thighs and arms to the point where Liam is practically drooling. “Close your mouth before you start catching flies.” His boyfriend says, already moving for the stairs. Liam doesn’t mind. Now he’s got Theo’s ass on display as he jogs downstairs.

It’s a short drive to the restaurant where Mason’s making the big announcement, but Liam feels restless the entire time. He’s never been a fan of fancy places and this place oozes money. A valet takes the truck and parks it for them and they’re offered complimentary champagne as they wait to be seated. If Mason’s family wasn’t footing the bill, Liam would feel sick. Apparently their involvement in paying for the wedding had depended on them making this decision. He knows that Mason doesn’t really mind, he’s used to his family throwing their weight around with money, but he can’t help the discomfort that he feels. Judging by the way Theo keeps shifting next to him and fiddling with the cuffs on his jacket, he’s not the only one. 

They’re escorted to a room where buckets of champagne adorn every table, coupled with bouquets of exotic flowers and plates that look more expensive than Liam’s car payments. “Rich people,” Theo snorts and Liam digs an elbow into his side. As they take their seats at a table with Stiles and Lydia, he turns to watch Mason rush across the room toward them. 

“Dude, I am  _ so _ sorry. They wanted to go all out for this because  _ ‘your baby boy only gets engaged once’  _ and I couldn’t rein them in.” He says, running a hand nervously across the back of his neck. “I’m pretty sure Corey’s never going to forgive me for this.”

“He loves you and agreed to marry you,” Liam rolls his eyes, “I’m sure it will be fine. Where is he?” He glances back from the head table where Mason had come from, but Mr. Hewitt was the only one there. 

“My mom dragged him off to check on the dessert selection. I’m pretty sure that she just needed an excuse to calm him down. He’s nervous.” Mason’s shoulders slump. “This is too much-“

“Corey’s fine,” Theo says with a lazy glance at him. “They’re discussing colors for the wedding. He’s excited.”

“You...chimera, right.” Mason breathes out and seems to relax. “What colors is he thinking? Because we’ve only mentioned chartreuse and I’m not really a fan and-“

“Breathe.” Liam instructs while reaching over to squeeze his forearm. 

“He loves you, Mason. If he didn’t want to be here, then he wouldn’t be.” Lydia chimes in. “He’s not going to leave you at the altar because your parents went a little over the top.”

“You say that now, but they haven’t brought in the ice sculptures.” Mason mutters. 

“Are we talking swans or terrible self portraits carved in ice? Because I think either could really work for you.” Stiles delivers with a shit eating grin. Lydia smacks him on the arm and he winces, mouthing an apology as he rubs the injury. 

“Mason?” His father calls and he turns away, nodding and giving a thumbs up. 

“I’ll see you guys later. Enjoy dinner and seriously, everything is on us. Do not order one of everything,” he adds with a cutting glance at Stiles before he retreats to the front of the room. 

“The audacity,” Stiles says even while fighting back a grin. “I wouldn’t take advantage of his wealth like that.”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Theo snorts. Before Stiles can give him a comeback, Mason clears his throat at the front of the room and everyone goes quiet. Corey is sitting down at their table, looking starstruck as he watches Mason. He can’t believe how in love they are.

“First of all, I wanted to thank everyone for coming.” Mason begins, glancing around the room and trying to make eye contact with everyone. Liam winks when it’s his turn. “As many of you know, Corey and I have been dating for the last five years.”

“Can’t believe it’s been that long,” Liam murmurs to himself. It feels like just yesterday they were sophomores trying to figure things out.

“When I first met Corey, I was told that I shouldn’t date him, that he was a bad influence.” Mason says carefully. The supernatural in the room can’t help but chuckle. “But Corey’s the epitome of sunshine and I knew from the moment that I saw him that I wanted to know him. The more time we spent together, the harder I fell for him. Things weren’t always easy between us. My best friend didn’t get along with him for a while and that’s never an easy battle.” Liam clamps down on the rush of shame he feels, knowing things have been forgiven. “But we got through it.”

“Every time the world told us that we shouldn’t be together, we fought harder to make it work. We wouldn’t go to bed angry, we wouldn’t talk through text when we were upset, and we asked for someone to be a mediator when we needed it. We’ve made it through so many hard times together where we thought we’d lost each other for good.” He says seriously, glancing back at his fiancé. Corey smiles at him, his eyes watering, and Mason’s heart flips in his chest.

“That’s not to say that we’ve only had dark times.” He says, clearing his throat. “We’ve had some truly magical moments that I wouldn’t trade for anything. Vacations to the beach and the mountains, living together in college, stargazing in empty fields…” 

“Don’t forget the research study dates,” Corey speaks up.

“And those.” Mason grins back at him. “All of that to say, I’m in love with Corey Bryant. And recently, I asked him to marry me. And he said yes.” The room erupts into applause and Liam whistles, smirking as the pair blush. It takes a moment for the room to settle back down, but no one seems to mind.

“I knew Corey was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with when we graduated high school together. I’d say I knew before then, but that seems cliche. Corey, you are the light of my life. The anchor to me when I feel like I’m drowning, lost at sea. You brighten every room that you enter and you’ve been a beacon for hope throughout our relationship. I love you, Corey Bryant, and I can’t wait until you take my name in front of our friends and family.”

Glancing over at Theo, Liam knows that he recognizes the feeling. Theo’s not only his anchor, but he’s the driving force behind Liam wanting to be a better person. He knows that goes both ways. They strengthen the good in one another and temper the bad. As everyone raises their glasses in cheer, Liam smiles and meets Theo’s eyes. He knows without question that he’s found his other half.

-

“So,” Liam says as he ambles into Theo’s apartment, “do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

“The good news is that you won’t be moving onto campus?” Theo asks, not bothering to look up from the book he’s reading.

“Rude.” Flopping down beside him, Liam tosses his legs over Theo’s lap and grins. “I told you, I have to live there to do the work study thing over the summer. And my parents are getting reimbursed for what they paid for my dorm, which is paying for my rent for the first couple of months. Plus, you’ll be able to visit me whenever you want and bring the puppies.”

“I just like having you come here,” Theo sighs and puts his book down. “Tell me the news.”

“The good news is, I got approval to move in this weekend.”

“And the bad…?”

“Mom and dad are working long shifts, so they won’t be able to help move on Saturday. But, they promised to come over on Sunday and help me unpack and bring lunch.”

“So you, me, Corey, and Mason have to move you and all your stuff?” Theo raises a brow. “Have you even finished packing?”

“Eh, I’ll do it later,” Liam shrugs. His nonchalance quickly withers under Theo’s stare and he holds up both hands. “Or now?”

“Now is good. Get the puppies on their leashes,” Theo says as he eases himself out from under Liam’s legs. 

“Where are you going?”

“To pack my overnight bag. If you think I’m going to let you go home and trust you to pack alone, you’ve got another thing coming.” Theo snorts, already heading for the stairs. 

“I’m returning you,” Liam sighs and gets to his feet. “Can I get a refund on my boyfriend?”

“Return of sale has expired,” Theo calls down from the top of the loft. 

“Of course it has.” Muttering to himself, Liam goes around the couch and finds Oliver and Athena snoozing in the rays of sunlight streaking across the floor. Athena’s tail slowly thumps and Oliver lifts his head as Liam crouches down. “Hey, guys. We’re going to go for a ride!” Oliver’s rolling over at once, whole body wagging as he races for the door. Athena follows suit, stumbling over her paws as she races to catch up with her brother. Grinning, he gets up and grabs a few of their toys from the basket behind the couch before joining them at the door. Oliver leaps up and snatches his reindeer, holding it proudly as Liam slips his harness and leash on.

“Good boy,” he praises. Athena earns a soft scratch behind her ears and a kiss to the top of her head as she sits and obediently waits. By the time they’re completely settled, Theo is joining them with a duffel over his shoulder. “Extra food?” He asks, glancing toward the kitchen.

“Need to buy a new bag, we can do that on the way.” Theo says, grabbing his keys off the hook. “You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this!”

Half an hour later, they’re building the first couple of boxes on Liam’s floor while Oliver and Athena run up and down the stairs. Theo hasn’t said anything since they walked into his bedroom, but Liam knows he’s uncomfortable. It isn’t because Liam hasn’t packed. But he’s got that look of concentration that lets Liam know he’s deep in thought, worrying about something. If Liam had to guess, he’d say that Theo was thinking about their future and everything that could change. He can’t blame him. Those same fears shift restlessly at the back of his own mind, dragging his attention at the most inopportune times. They still needed to sit down and have a real talk about this.

“What’s the best way to do this?” He asks, watching as Theo opens up his closet.

“Where are your suitcases? We should pack your clothes, empty out your dressers. Anything that can fit should go into them.” Theo says over his shoulder.

“Top of the spare bedroom closet. I’ll go get them.” Liam answers, already moving toward the door. He returns with three suitcases in tow, dropping them in the middle of the floor. The drawers of his dresser are already opened and Theo’s packing piles, refolding a few of his shirts as he does. Grabbing a stack of jeans, Liam puts them in the biggest suitcase that he deems should be big enough to hold all of his pants. They work in methodical silence, cramming it all in and forcing the zippers shut on the two biggest suitcases. For the third, Theo grabs his towels and washcloths from the bathroom, along with a robe that Liam has never used, and puts them inside.

“What’s with that stack?” He gestures toward a couple of tees hiding behind Theo.

“Clothes for the next couple of days. I also left a towel and washcloth in your bathroom for you.” Theo says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Keep the essentials out and pack those on Saturday morning. You figure out a laundry situation at your new place?”

“There’s a laundry center in the apartment complex. I figured I could use that until I can afford my own.”

“Don’t bother. Sheryl at work is selling hers for $300. Consider it a housewarming gift.” Getting to his feet, the chimera turns toward the closet and sighs. “I don’t understand why you have this  _ and  _ your dresser  _ and  _ that metal contraption. Who needs this many clothes?”

“I really need to donate some of them.” Liam says, his cheeks turning pink. 

“No kidding.” The chimera snorts, rubbing his fingers along the hem of his high school lacrosse jersey that’s hanging up. “Things feel like they’re changing fast around here,” he starts. Liam holds his breath and waits, but it doesn’t seem like Theo is going to speak again. Clamping his lips together, he rises and begins taking everything off the top of his dresser. Pictures are brought down from the edges of the mirror, stacked neatly together, joining tokens and decorations that he’s gathered over the years. When Theo doesn’t follow through, he lets out a hum of acknowledgement and turns toward him. 

“Does that scare you?” He asks quietly.

“A little. You’re moving forward with your life. College, a job, and now a place of your own. And I’m still here.”

“For the record, I like where you are.” Liam says, crossing the room. He wraps his arms around Theo, smiling as his boyfriend shifts around to hold him. “And you’re always welcome to move in with me. I told you that.”

“You might change your mind,” Theo says. The doubt in his voice makes Liam ache and he shakes his head, looking up. Troubled green eyes meet his and he has to take a deep breath so he doesn’t get lost in them. 

“Theo Raeken, I’m not changing my mind about you. Period. You’re my anchor, my boyfriend, and the love of my life. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.” Theo’s heart pounds furiously between them and he feels the air shift. “What?”

“Is that your way of saying you love me?” Theo chokes out.

“Oh,” Liam murmurs. Before Theo can get the wrong idea, he kisses the corner of his mouth with a smile plastered to his lips. “I was going to tell you sooner, but things kept getting in the way. I’m in love with you, Theo. Sorry it took so long for me to tell you.”

“You always procrastinate.” Theo laughs, but the sound catches in his throat. “I love you too, little wolf.”

“Good.” Still grinning, Liam tilts his head for a proper kiss and melts into the other man. They don’t have everything figured out, not by a long shot, but they’re getting there. Theo loves him back. Liam’s determined not to let this one go.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t understand why you dragged me out here,” Theo says as he gets out of his truck. Athena and Oliver hop down behind him, racing for Liam and circling around his ankles. Grinning, he bends down and rewards them both with coos and head scratches.

“I told you, my neighbor got a puppy and he wants to socialize her. Oliver and Athena need it just as much.” Liam says. Athena jumps up with her paws on his thigh, licking his chin and wagging her tail furiously. “It’s good to see you too,” he promises as he runs a hand down her back. 

“If his dog hurts either of them-“ Theo starts. 

“She’s a puppy, Theo. She’s not going to do any harm.” Rolling his eyes fondly, he reaches for the leashes so that Theo can grab his bag and heads into his apartment. “They want to meet in half an hour at the dog park.” He says, unclipping the pups and letting them run loose. They’ve gotten so much bigger in the last month. They’re close to a year old, judging by Deaton’s estimate of them being five weeks when they’d first found the puppies, and it’s so hard to believe. They’re still growing, but Liam still sees them as the sweet babies who could fit in the palm of his hand that he helped bottle feed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Theo murmurs, jarring him from his thoughts. His arms circle around Liam, tugging him back against his firm chest, and his lips press gently to the underside of his jaw. Liam tilts his head without question, exposing his throat to be vulnerable, and melts as Theo sinks his teeth in. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. But as much as he wants to drag Theo to his bedroom for a few hours and explore him, they can’t. “I know what you’re up to,” he chokes as Theo’s tongue strokes over his pulse. 

“Mm?” The chimera hums innocently, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin on his throat. 

“I told Tristen that I’d let his new puppy play with Oliver and Athena.”

“Tristen can wait-“

“No.” With difficulty, Liam pulls free of his arms and turns to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Theo tries to deepen it, but he steps back out of reach with a knowing grin. “We have the entire weekend together.” He says, moving further away before Theo can trap him again. 

“And Tristen can wait,” Theo growls. 

“I told him to be here at noon,” Liam says with a glance at the clock above the stove, “which means he’ll be here any minute.”

“You planned it this way,” his boyfriend accuses. 

“Sure did. I know how you are when meeting new people.” 

Before Theo can protest further, a knock sounds at the door. Letting out an impressive bark, Oliver dashes across the kitchen floor and slides down the front hall. He lets out a series of excited yips, darting back and forth down the hall, and Liam excuses himself to go and answer the door. He scoops up Oliver on his next pass, grunting as he’s assaulted with licks and loud cries. Athena is far more sedate at his feet, sitting and wagging her tail. “Hey, man.” He greets through the screen door. His neighbor has a pure black German Shepherd pup, who looks excited as she spots the other puppies. “Can we meet you there in a minute?”

“Yeah, man. Just wanted to let you know that your partner left the door open to his truck.”

“I’ll let him know.” Liam promises, wincing as Oliver headbutts his chin in excitement. “You’re going back to the street,” he warns before putting him back on the floor. Oliver doesn’t look terrified of the threat. 

“Don’t listen to him, Oliver.” Theo says, coming out and holding his keys and both leashes in hand. 

“You’re coming?” Liam can’t wipe the grin off his face. Rolling his eyes fondly, Theo clips the leashes back onto the pups and together they leave. The dog park is just across from Liam’s building, behind the row of apartments, and thankfully there’s no one else in the park except for Tristen and his dog. She’s racing back and forth from one corner to the opposite, but as they approach she tumbles to the dirt and yips. Oliver immediately begins to dance with excitement, tugging on his leash until they’re at the fence.

Theo unclips the leashes, stroking his fingers along both of their necks, before he nods at Liam. The gate is barely open before Oliver is a blur, racing across the park. He jumps in front of the puppy and lowers his top half, whole body wagging as he barks. The puppy bats lightly at his mouth, yipping again, and gets up to start sniffing him. They all hold their breath as the dogs circle each other, Athena adding herself to the mix, but it’s a sigh of relief when they all start running together a moment later.

“Theo, meet Tristen.” He introduces, hopping up to sit on the back of the bench that’s there. Theo crosses his arms and leans against the fence, sparing him a glance and a nod before he starts to watch the dogs.

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for bringing your dogs, I really appreciate it. Bella doesn’t start puppy training classes for another three weeks because everything was filled up. The socialization really helps.” Tristen says. 

“They need it, too.” Theo says. “My place doesn’t exactly have a dog park. We did lessons, but they rarely get to be around other dogs right now.” 

“They’re gorgeous. I’ve never seen colors like that.”

“Chimera puppies,” Liam chimes in. “Theo and I found them, they’d been abandoned. We’ve had them since they were five weeks old. The blonder one is Athena and her brother is Oliver.”

“Cute names.” Tristen grins. “They’re pretty big, how old did you say they were the other day?”

“Eight or nine months now?” Liam guesses, scratching his chin. He winces as Athena gets knocked over by Oliver, but she grabs him by the ankle and manages to take him down just as quickly. Bella pounces on him, jumping back and forth over his body as he struggles to get back up. 

“Where’d you get Bella?” Theo asks, briefly tearing his gaze away. “She looks like a purebred.”

“She is. Got her the day she came to the shelter. I volunteer there,” Tristen explains. “As soon as she and her siblings came in, I knew I wanted her.”

“I never wanted a pet,” Theo says. “But when I saw these two in that alley...I knew I’d do anything to protect them and give them a home.” Liam’s breath catches and a crooked smile is delivered to him. 

“Yeah. Pets are like kids. I’d do anything for Bella.” Tristen murmurs in agreement. “Liam likes to spend time with her after classes. He won’t say it, but I know it’s because he misses Athena and Oliver.” He says. Liam glares daggers into his back. Theo, however, looks almost thoughtful as he shifts his gaze back to the puppies. 

“You don’t say.”

-

When Theo’s unpacking the last of his boxes in the apartment three weeks later, Liam can’t stop smiling. 

-

“What do you mean, you’ve never camped before?” Liam asks, loading his sleeping roll in the bed of Theo’s truck. 

“Dread Doctors. Childhood experiment. Sewer life. Take your pick of my answers.” Theo says, opening his door. “You sure your parents don’t mind keeping the puppies?”

“Mom said if we didn’t take a break, she was going to string us both up. Besides, it’s just an overnight thing. We’ll be back by lunch tomorrow.” He reassures, securing everything and tugging on the ropes to double check. “So,” he says as he climbs into his seat a moment later, “are you telling me that you never slept outside as a wolf?”

“It’s not the same. Doesn’t camping mean having a tent, a fire, scary stories with flashlights and things like that?”

“You’ve been watching too many horror movies.” Liam snorts, fiddling with the radio dial. Theo hums in acknowledgement, batting his fingers away as a song comes on that he likes. 

“Remind me who all is coming.”

“Tristen, Mason, Corey, and this guy Griff from our Econ class. He’s also a campus RA, I think? I dunno much about him, but Tristen is crushing hard and asked if he could come.”

“And you’d never tell your new best friend no,” Theo grins. 

“Don’t you dare say that around Mason. He’s already suspicious as it is.” Liam warns, poking him in the arm. “Thanks for driving. I can’t believe my car crapped out on us last minute.”

”I told you that thing is a rolling death trap. Stiles’s Jeep is the only thing worse.”

“Hey! My car has lasted since junior year of high school!”

“A miracle,” the chimera deadpans. Liam launches into a defense of his car, grinning the entire time as he sees Theo relax and entertain his outlandish ideations. The last month of living together has made them closer than ever. Despite Theo having to adjust to his new job at the campus library and bookstore, he seems happier. He’s signed himself up for classes in the fall and has only been mildly annoyed about Liam taking his own summer classes. But Liam’s determined to get a minor with his history degree, which means doubling up and taking extra classes where he can. If that means a few less hours during the day, then so be it. His future is worth the hit. And he knows deep down that Theo gets it. 

When they make camp later that day, they find a swimming hole a quarter of a mile from where they make base and everyone wants to explore it. It’s just a small area, but the water is deep and practically crystal clear, which is a shock to everyone. They play chicken where their feet can still touch, dunk each other endlessly, and it feels like the perfect July afternoon. It’s everything Liam wants from a lazy day, surrounded by his friends and with the man that he loves. 

Scary stories around the campfire come from kernels of truth, with Theo spinning stories about the Dread Doctors and Liam the creaking bones of the berserkers. Mason and Corey join in, telling a tandem tale of Lucas attacking both of them (and Brett, Liam’s chest clenches as he remembers) and Tristen and Griff have their own ghost stories to share. Passing around s’mores and doctored bottles of alcohol, they stay up until the moon is a beacon in the sky and the humans drunkenly stumble into their tents. Theo and Liam are in charge of putting out the fire and making sure their food is properly put away. 

When they crawl into their tent and sprawl out on a comforter, Liam kisses Theo and drinks chocolate and love from his tongue. It doesn’t get much better than this. 

-

“What are you doing?” Theo asks, sitting down on the edge of the couch. Liam hums his acknowledgement but doesn’t look up, engrossed in his study guide. There’s movement in his peripheral, but he pays his boyfriend little mind until the paper is being taken from his hands.

“Theo,” he starts, but he suddenly has a lap full of the chimera and he instinctively grips at his hips. “Babe, I don’t have time for this.” He says, kneading his knuckles gently into Theo’s skin.

“I’m not trying to have sex with you right now,” he murmurs. “But you need a food break. It’s almost midnight.”

“Shit.” He can’t remember the last time he had a snack. Maybe a few hours after lunch? And since when had Theo gotten home from work?

“It’s okay.” Soft lips touch the crease between his brows and help smooth them back out. “A break, Liam.”

“Shit.” He repeats. “Oliver and Athena…?”

“Have very much enjoyed the fact that you left the back door open all day.” Liam feels a little better about that. They’ve got a fenced in back patio, and he knows for a fact that they had full water and food bowls when he’d forced himself to break for lunch. 

“I’m sorry. I just...this final, you know?”

“If I were a jealous man, I’d be positively green over how much time you’ve spent with your books instead of me.” He lightly bumps their noses together and steals a quick kiss. 

“I just really need to ace this exam.”

“And you will. You could do this in your sleep. There  _ is _ such a thing as overworking yourself.” 

“I know. Shit. I’m sorry, Theo. I really am.”

“Don’t be. You need to pass your class, I get it. But you also need to know when to stop. Especially since I’ll need you in sound mind in the next couple of weeks when fall classes start.” Soft hands drag up and down his sides, soothing him. “I ordered your favorite dinner. Should be here any minute. Come on, let’s get you moved to the table. And then you’re going to take a hot shower and we’re going to bed.”

“You don’t want to shower with me?” Liam asks, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Theo’s shorts to rub at bare skin.

“Not tonight. Because you’ll complain in the morning that I’ve worn you out and you’ll be miserable as you study and pout at me all day.” 

“That only happened once.”

“Twice.” Theo corrects with a smirk. “I mean it, little wolf. Dinner, shower, and bed.”

“And the pups?” Liam asks, craning his neck to look around his boyfriend. Oliver is stretched out at the base of the coffee table, paws twitching in his sleep, and Athena is upside down and leaning against the wall. “What a weirdo,” he chuckles as her tail thumbs once.

“Yeah, takes after her dad.” Theo says, getting up before Liam can retaliate. Honestly, he’s too tired to be witty. He lets himself be guided onto his feet and sways, blinking back black spots. Theo’s hand steadies against his spine and he leans into his boyfriend, tilting his head up to press a kiss against the insider of his jaw. He’s the luckiest man in the world and knows that he’s going to be taken care of for the rest of his life by this wonderful, wonderful man.

-

“I should have believed you the first time,” Theo says as he drags his fingers down Liam’s arm.

“About what?” He murmurs sleepily, nuzzling into the chimera’s chest. Warm lips press to his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, and he hums in pleasure. He feels himself dozing, drifting between not quite awake and not ready to sleep, when Theo speaks again.

“When you said you wouldn’t leave me. I was terrified of falling in love with you. From the moment you lied to me in that godforsaken elevator, I knew that I’d never love anyone else.”

“Theo…”

“I kept putting off telling you, waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it didn’t. I fell more in love with you every single day. You started wanting to spend time with me and I didn’t know what to make of it. And then we found Athena and Oliver. I was terrified of fucking things up, but you were there every step of the way. You let me handle things at my pace and you never asked me for more. And I knew without question that I loved you and I would for the rest of my days.”

“I’ve loved you for a while,” Liam starts, but a finger lightly brushes over his lips and silences him.

“Then you asked me about our future,” Theo continues as though he wasn’t interrupted, “and I didn’t know how to put it into words. I was so afraid I would lose you. Even if I had lost you, my feelings wouldn’t have changed. Our first fight...I was sure when you walked out that door that you’d never come back. But you did. And we’ve mended things.” Theo slowly moves his hand down his arm until their fingers lace together. Lifting them up, he kisses Liam’s fingertips and he can feel his boyfriend smiling with each one.

“I know we haven’t been living together for long, but it feels right. And it made me realize that I want my future to be with you. No matter anything else, I want you. I want what Mason and Corey have, but on our terms.” Theo shifts for a moment, rustling in his pocket, and Liam opens his eyes because he knows this is important.

“Liam Dunbar, the sun to my moon, will you marry me?” A small velvet box opens and Liam has to blink back tears.

“Yes. Yes, of course I will.” He says, wetness trailing down his cheeks. As he meets Theo’s lips in a messy kiss, the ring slides onto his finger and he’s never felt more alive. This is where forever starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
